Zaft High
by Marron B
Summary: Will Shinn follow his heart and be with Stella and sacrifice his friendship with Lunamaria to do so? Will Kira continue following around his bitter girlfriend Flay, or will he go after his new crush Lacus? AC also ! Full summary inside! :
1. I love her, why can't you?

**So remember the story I posted yesterday called "Let Go?" Well I've deleted that story and I'm going to work on this one instead. This story takes place in the senior year of high school, for the gang! Will Shinn follow his heart and be with Stella and sacrifice his friendship with Lunamaria to do so, or no? Will Kira continue following around his bitter girlfriend Flay, or will he go after his new crush Lacus? What about AC? Will they finally admit their love? SXSXL CXAXM FXKXL DXMXT YXS MXM and more! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. **

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to school, seniors! I trust you all had a excellent summer?" Mr. Gilbert Durandul, principal of the Zaft High School asked his students. "This is your last year at Zaft, five years you've studied here, and in those five years you've changed from children to men and women. With that, I wish you the best this year, and I hope all your dreams come true." The principal left the room, followed by a roar of applause.<p>

"Ooh! Finally, it's our last year! I can't wait to leave school, already!" Lunamaria Hawke, eighteen year old and a senior, said to her best friend Shinn Asuka. Shinn wasn't really paying attention, he was admiring a girl from afar, Stella Loussier. "Shinn?" Luna waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him back to reality.

"Oh.. yeah .. exciting.." Shinn mumbled, not really caring at all what Lunamaria had to say.

The pair exited the room and headed to their first class, the freshmen crowded the halls, pushing everyone all over the place.

"You know.. this year has a lot of interesting events happening , graduation , prom , ooh and all the dan- " But before Lunamaria could finish bombarding Shinn with random conversations, someone interrupted them.

"Shinn.. Luna, hey!" Came the voice of Cagalli Yula Athha, she was a transfer from Orb and lets just say Shinn and Cagalli.. didn't click.

"What do you want?" Shinn asked rather rudely, Cagalli who growled in response did not ignore this.

"Hmph! I just came to say hello! I mean all of us have this class together, and I just thought I'd come grab you guys to sit with us!" Cagalli pulled Luna's arm, dragging her to the back of the classroom, Shinn having no choice, followed her without another sound.

"Hey guys!" Kira Yamato's ecstatic voice greeted, he was also a transfer from Orb, Cagalli's twin brother in fact.

"Hey." Shinn muttered and took the seat beside him, pretty soon when everyone had finished greeting each other, the class calmed down and everyone got down to business. Well, no one did any work anyway they all just talked. Except for Athrun Zala of course.

"Did you guys here about the new girl?" Cagalli whispered and pointed to four seats forward, where a girl with long pink hair sat. "That's Lacus Clyne, the Lacus Clyne! You know the sin-"

"We know, who Lacus Clyne is!" Shinn shouted, a little too loud. Lacus turned around and gave him a sweet, knowing smile. Shinn blushed in response, Lunamaria and Cagalli began giggling.

"Her? What's so great about that.." Flay Allster, Kira Yamato's girlfriend muttered under her breath, "pink hair is so overrated anyways."

"Flay! My hairs pink too!" Luna gasped, rather offended.

"Your hairs a sexy pink , that one though.. It's just.. weird." Flay answered her friend, glaring at the back of the pinkette.

"Its not that bad, it gives a innocent vibe.." Kira added, Flay glared at him and he immediately changed the subject. "W-Well.. red's better obviously.. but anyways guys, are you planning on going to the Halloween party at Meer's?"

"Obviously, that's like a month away, why are you bringing that up?" Flay hissed at her boyfriend and turned her back on him, leaving him speechless.

* * *

><p>"Sis!" Meyrin Hawke shouted through the crowded hallways, catching up to her older sister. "Your so lucky, sis! You're graduating this year, and I have to stay for another year after this one! Hmph!"<p>

"Hi to you too Meyrin, say have you seen Shinn? He was right beside me two seconds ago and now he's gone.." Luna said her thoughts aloud.

"Yes a-actually he was just down that hallway, talking to that Stella girl..!"

"What? Stella?" Lunamaria gasped, "Why would he want to talk to her? Everyone knows what kind of girl she is!"

Before Meyrin could say another word, Luna had sped off and left her sister alone. She turned the hallway and the sight before her made her freeze in her tracks.

_OH MY GOSH ! I CANT BELIEVE IT !_

Shinn Asuka was wiping away the tears from Stella Loussiers innocent face, and was holding her hand as well. Lunamaria walked forward casually, and cleared her breath.

"Oh..! Shinn, there you are!" Luna said casually, but either Shinn hadn't heard or he was ignoring her.

"Its okay Stella, no ones going to hurt you." Shinn said to the blonde before him, she sniffed and nodded sadly.

"S-Shinn.. you promise .." Stella whispered, but loud enough for Lunamaria to hear.

"Yeah! Don't worry, Shani and Orga wont bother you anymore!" Shinn put both his hands on her shoulders, "I promise I will protect you."

"Ahem.. Shinn?" Luna cleared her throat again, this time Shinn acknowledged her presence.

"What is it, Luna?" He asked rather coldly, as if he didn't care.

"W-Well.. I was just heading off to next class and since we-"

"You go on without me, I'll be there." And Luna shrugged and left the pair alone.

* * *

><p>It was home economics class and everyone said in tables, in fours. Lunamaria glanced from table to table, at the first table there was Orga Sabnek, the boy Shinn mentioned earlier. He hung out with druggies, but he was a nice guy overall, if you got on his good side, no one but Flay talked to him from their group. Beside him was Shani and Clotho his best friends, no one talked to them they we're druggies and very mysterious. No one dared take the last seat at their table, fearing for their life.<p>

The next table was occupied by none other than Lacus Clyne and her cousin Meer Campbell, those two looked almost identical, but it was rumored they had a huge personality difference. Lacus was cheerful and kind, while Meer was bossy and mean. Across them sat Miriallia Haww and her boyfriend Tolle Koening, they were both really nice and the only reason they sat at that table was because no other table had room.

Flay, Kira, Athrun and Cagalli occupied the third table. Rumor was it that Athrun and Cagalli had feelings for each other, but Athruns serious nature and Cagallis stubbornness wouldn't let them admit their feelings to one another.

Finally, the table that Lunamaria sat at had only one seat occupied. It was by her other best friend Rey Za Burrel. Shinn completed the trio; they have all been friends since they were younger.

Shinn walked in five minutes later with Stella Loussier, Lunamaria couldn't help but feel something tighten in her chest, but she chose to ignore it.

"Today you will be baking cakes, try to make them unique and flawless. Time begins now." The foods instructor, Murrue Ramius ordered everyone.

Pretty soon everyone was cracking eggs, mixing bowls or most commonly, arguing.

"Kira, you idiot! Your suppose to add only a cup of chocolate chips, ugh!" Cagalli shouted at her brother, he covered his ears afraid of what she was capable of.

"Kira?" Lacus Clynes soft voice, was what made Kira uncover his ears. "Do you need some help? Our group was done so.." Before Kira could respond, Flay pushed past him.

"Why would we need help from you? We're perfectly capable ourselves!" Flay snarled at the other girl, who just stared in response. "Well? Scram!"

"Flay! That was so rude!" Kira grabbed a hold of his girlfriends arm, "she was only being ni-"

Flay freed her arm from his grasp and began shouting, "She's only being nice? One minute she'll be helping you out in class, the next minute you'll be having sex!"

"Well she does have a point, Kira." Cagalli started, Flay seemed to look pleased with herself. "But.. I can't see Lacus doing that, so chill out kay Flay?"

"Hmph!"

That was nothing compared to what was happening at Shinn's table.

"Luna! That was so insensitive, how could you just say that?" An angry Shinn shouted at his best friend, "apologize to her!"

"I should apologize to her? I only stated the truth, back me up here Rey!" Lunamaria turned to her other best friend, who sighed but spoke anyways.

"Lunamaria does have a point, Shinn.. she didn't say anything wrong.."

"What?" Shinn shouted once again, "look what she did!" Shinn pointed to Stella, who was sniffing quietly, while sitting in her seat.

"All I said was that she was applying the icing all wrong, and she should let someone who knows how to do it, do it!" Luna shouted at Shinn, "who gave you permission to bring her here anyways?"

"Shut up!" Shinn snarled, his ruby orbs showing fury. "She's my friend! So I gave her permission to sit with us! But I can see, we aren't welcome here anyways! Come on Stella, we're leaving." Shinn muttered and took Stella's hand, and left the classroom.

* * *

><p>While all this commotion was happening, you would wonder where Murrue Ramius the teacher was right?<p>

"Mu.. I really should get ba-"

"Shhhh! Fifteen more minutes…" Mu La Flaga mumbled, and pulled Murrue into a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So I dont think I did too bad right? Well anyways to clear some things up, Stella does have a problem, that explains why shes overemotional. And I don't hate Flay, no not at all. In fact she's my favorite character, I just need her to start off this way, so the story progresses. Also please review and tell me what you think. If you like it enough, I'll post more .. if not then this is a lost fic.. :) OH And add to alerts please ! :D<strong>

**- Marron B :D**


	2. Why can't we just all get along?

**Just a quick note that is is not AsuCaga centric fic, its about the whole gang. I just made Asucaga as the characters there, because they WILL end up together in the end.. maybe ;)**

**Anyways**

**xXXXx: Why would you read if you hate them all ? Why read if your so certain its going to be a ShinnLuna fic. Why even review? If you have nothing nice to say, get out of my sight.**

**So remember the story I posted yesterday called "Let Go?" Well I've deleted that story and I'm going to work on this one instead. This story takes place in the senior year of high school, for the gang! Will Shinn follow his heart and be with Stella and sacrifice his friendship with Lunamaria to do so, or no? Will Kira continue following around his bitter girlfriend Flay, or will he go after his new crush Lacus? What about AC? Will they finally admit their love? SXSXL CXAXM FXKXL DXMXT YXS MXM and more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

* * *

><p>School ended and everyone went home, or to hang out. Whichever they preferred.<p>

"Athrun…! You're driving way to fast!" Flay shouted from the back seat of the sports car, Athrun just smirked and pressed the gas harder.

"Wooohoo!" Came Cagallis cheers from the seat beside Flay, Kira just laughed while he sat in the shotgun seat.

The group arrived at their destination, which was a sundae shop just on the edge of the city.

"I swear every time I drive with you, I swear I'm never doing it again!" Flay shouted, while fixing her hair. "Kira be a dear, and adjust my blouse, it got tangled in the ride." Kira was more than happy to do just that.

They sat down in a booth and each ordered a sundae. Kira ordered a chocolate, Flay ordered a mint chocolate, and Athrun ordered strawberry and Cagalli ordered triple chocolate fudge with strawberry.

"Where does all that go?" Athrun looked amazed, while watching Cagalli shove the sundae in her face.

"Hmm.. at id ou ay?" Cagalli mumbled with the sundae still in her mouth.

"Erm… never mind."

"Disgusting, Cagalli! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Flay spat at her friend, "its so unladylike."

"Flay? Have you met, Cagalli? She's the definition of unladylike!" Kira started, everyone joined in on the laughter, except Cagalli of course.

"What? Kira, you jerk!" Cagalli growled, and crossed her arms.

"Say you guys, what's up with Shinn and Stella, anyways? I always thought he had a thing with Lunamaria.." Athrun started, "besides there is something weird about Stella, I just can't put my finger on it…"

"Exactly, I don't see why Shinn would go for that, I mean he's smoking hot a-" Flay started, but was interrupted by a raised brow from Kira. "What? He is! Anyways that girl is odd, one time she asked me for a pencil in English class and I told her I didn't have one and she burst into tears.."

"Yeah.. There is something up with that one.. but it's their business right?" Kira added, "Lacus was telling me-"

"Whoa.. slow down there! Lacus? When were you talking to her?" Flay furrowed her brows at her boyfriend.

"Uh.. just after foods class.. she needed help finding her next class and Stella came up an-"

"Who was it telling us it was their business? Ugh Kira, you jerk!" Flay jumped out of her seat and left the sundae shop. Leaving the three best friends, confused.

"Kira.. Look I don't have a problem with Flay or anything," Cagalli started "but.. why do you still put up with her? I mean.."

"She's just stressed out, give her a couple days and she'll go back to normal." Kira responded, "and no I don't have any feelings for Lacus, if that's what you were going to add."

Cagalli and Athrun exchanged looks.

* * *

><p>"So he just walked out on you, why?" Meyrin gasped as her little sister told her what happened.<p>

"Yeah! He totally spazed at me, defending her! I've never been so angry in my life!" Lunamaria replied angrily to her sister, "like.. you just met the girl!"

"I know, sis! Hes known you forever!" Lunamaria clenched her fists, but decided to dismiss the matter.

"Whatever, he's talking to me first. Not the other way around, so anything new with you?"

Meyrin shook her head.

* * *

><p>Days went by and before anyone knew it, it was October, which meant the big Halloween party at Meers house, was coming up.<p>

"Have you got your costumes yet?" Luna asked Cagalli and Flay, while sitting in English, one boring day.

"No.." Cagalli gulped, she knew what this meant.

"Perfect! I don't have a costume either, lets go shopping together! And take the boys with us, as well!" Flay chirped, Cagalli slapped her forehead, what she had been dreading had come true.

"How about we go today, after school? Is it okay if I bring Meyrin along?" Luna asked, Flay nodded. The plan was set.

Everyone was crammed into a small costume shop, three at a time trying on costumes. Kira, Athrun, Rey and Meyrin sat waiting while the other three tried on costumes.

"I love this!" Luna emerged in a bunny costume, "its so me!"

"Yeah.. isn't it kind of revealing?" Athrun said in matter of fact tone, Meyrin immediately blushed.

"Well yeah.. but isn't that what Halloween's for?" Luna giggled, "I almost forgot!" She turned her attention to the other change room, "Cagalli, get out here!"

"No!" Came an angry voice from inside, "I'm not dressing up as.. THIS!"

"C'mon, Cagalli.. it can't be that bad, right?" Kira spoke, another yell was heard from inside, but she did emerge.

"Oh…"

"My.."

"Your.. a-a girl?" Athrun suddenly blurted out, everyone went silent.

"What did you just say?" Growled Cagalli, etching closer to him.

"N-No! I mean this reminds me.. oh never mind! You look.. great.." Athrun blushed a faint pink, and turned away.

"Perfect! That settles it, if it's okay with Athrun then its good to go!" Chirped Lunamaria, Meyrin looked a little saddened.

"Flay? Are you done?" Kira knocked on his girlfriends changing room door. She opened it and stood in an Egyptian goddess outfit. "H-Holy mo-"

"You look beautiful!" Were Meyrins first words, since she arrived.

"Kira, you'll be wearing the matching one." Flay choosing not to thank them for their complements, merely handing Kira what looked like white sheets.

"I-I will?" But before the chocolate-headed sex god had anytime to add another word, he was being pushed into a change room.

"Kay, Meyrin and Athrun you get in there as well!" Luna shoved the pair in their respective rooms and threw at least eight or nine outfits with them.

"Rey? Aren't you dressing up?" Flay asked the blonde, who shook his head. "Why not?"

"I'm not attending, I merely came here because Lunamaria asked me to." He spoke emotionlessly, "I'm busy that night."

"That sucks, Rey! I was really hoping you could keep me company, but I guess it can't be helped." Luna laughed it off.

Pretty soon everyone had their costumes, Athrun had decided to purchase a hit-man costume, Meyrin picked a cute pig costume and Kira was stuck as an Egyptian god.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Stella!"<p>

"…no.."

"Please!"

"n-n-no!"

"It'll be fun! There will be food and music and-"

"I said no!" Stella shouted finally, "I-I don't want to go anywhere w-where that _girl _is going to be.."

"B-But Stella! I'll protect you! She won't do anything, I swear!" Shinn said matter of factly.

"….you promise?"

"Yes!"

"Okay.. we will go then.."

* * *

><p>Meer Campbell smirked at her reflection in the mirror, she was wearing a fairy costume, though it barely covered anything.<p>

"Meer? Is that what you're going to be wearing? Isn't that a little revealing?" Lacus' voice sounded behind the other pinkette, Meer glared.

"No! Its not, just because your wearing bed sheets doesn't mean everyone should!"

"Oh? But these aren't bed sheets." Lacus pointed to her costume, which was a vampire costume, which was much more modest. "Its just.. I don't want you to be taken advantage of."

"Taken advantage of? What do you think I am? .. Some bar slut that'll go with the first guy who asks me? No! I have a specific boy, I want!" Meer growled, Lacus walked closer to her.

"Oh? And who might that be..?"

"Athrun Zala."

* * *

><p>One by one, or in group's people began arriving at the party. The group was already there, all over the place. Meyrin was flirting with an older boy, Athrun was sitting on a couch listening to Cagalli complain on and on about how she hated yogurt sauce. He wasn't complaining. Kira and Flay were most likely upstairs somewhere, doing the unknown. Finally, Lunamaria was talking to Meer about god knows what.<p>

There were two people who just happened to arrive at that moment.

"Oooh! Shinn look!" Stella who was dressed up as Minnie mouse, pointed to the bright lights everywhere. Shinn smiled in awe, the girl was just too cute.

"Yeah, its amazing." Shinn mumbled, he was dressed up as Mickey Mouse. "Oh look Stella, there's Meer.. with Luna.."

Stella who didn't appear to hear him, walked straight to Meer and Lunamaria. She stood there, until the other girls noticed her presence.

"Yes?" Meer asked, rather rudely.

"I just c-came to thank you for throwing this party." Stella said kindly, Meer raised a brow.

"Stella!" Shinn suddenly appeared, making the tension awkward.

"Okay.." Meer muttered and turned her attention back to Lunamaria, "what the hell's up with this wacko?" She whispered into her ear.

"Mhm.. dunno.. ask Shinn." Luna said that last part louder, and left the trio.

* * *

><p>"Damn.." Shinn muttered to himself, while walking around. Stella was chitchatting with some people, leaving Shinn by himself to roam the building.<p>

"Auel, man! What're you doing with, that?" A green haired man shouted rather loudly, grabbing Shinns attention.

"Hm?" The so called Auel looked at Sting, "what are you talking about?"

"That!" Sting pointed to Meyrin, whom Auel was conversing with. "No offence girl, but you need to lose weight."

"Sting!" Shouted Auel, but pondered for a moment. "Say.. Meyrin was it? Is that why you're dressed as a pig..?"

Meyrins eyes began to tear up and she quickly ran away from the pair, Shinn who witnessed it all, clenched his fists in anger. Meyrin whom he had known since he was little, was like a little sister to him, and he knew she had a problem regarding her weight.

"Hey!" Shinn shouted at the boys, "what the hell was that?"

"Who're you?" Auel casually asked him, but was answered with a punch at his jaw.

"Yo, man! What's your problem?" Sting shouted, but he also got a punch.

"Show some manners, jerks!" He mumbled, before walking off to what he was dreading since he got here.. Lunamaria.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was a slightly interestinger chapter. Just to let you know that Meer will be the bad guy in this story, so if you like her.. too bad !<br>Not continuing till I get at least 10 reviews from 10 different people, to at least know someones reading my story :) **

**- Marron B **


	3. Love Triangles

**Anonymous: Hey you should sign in on your account, so I can message you properly! But don't worry, that review made me smile and I decided to update earlier! Thanks! Oh and I don't like Lacus either, she's shown as way to perfect!**

**QQ: Both of them, eventually! :) and don't worry, I love AsuCaga as well. I just wanna twist this story around a bit!**

**xXXx: Your still here? Why are you posting in my reviews anyways? All your doing is spamming them. If you have something to say, PM me about it. But yes, I know thats what reviews are for, your review however was just a insult. "You don't like any red heads/pink, and you hate ShinnLuna?" .. I didn't see anything in there that was suppose to show what you think about MY story, it just stated what you preferred. Or maybe , i was too harsh. :P And HAHAHA , your actually comparing me to an anime character and then telling me who I can't or can like? Gtfo.**

**This story takes place in the senior year of high school, for the gang! Will Shinn follow his heart and be with Stella and sacrifice his friendship with Lunamaria to do so, or no? Will Kira continue following around his bitter girlfriend Flay, or will he go after his new crush Lacus? What about AC? Will they finally admit their love? SXSXL CXAXM FXKXL DXMXT YXS MXM and more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

* * *

><p>"C'mon, we should get back downstairs, or it'll look weird." Flay spoke to her boyfriend, while putting her costume back on. He was doing the same.<p>

"Yeah, okay." He replied, and the pair left the bedroom to go downstairs back to the party.

"Where is everyone?"

"Beats me.. oh wait! Look isn't that Lacus, right there?"

"…." Flay glared at her boyfriend, who didn't notice and was taking her to where Lacus was.

"Hey, Lacus!" Kira greeted, Lacus smiled brightly and greeted him back.

"Oh, and Flay! Hi, as well!" Lacus said to Flay, who muttered something under her breath in return. Lacus and Kira engaged in conversation, and Flay being Flay, decided to leave them alone and wandered elsewhere.

"Stupid Kira.." Flay muttered under her breath, "hmm?" she gasped at the sight before her. "Meyrin?"

Meyrin was sitting outside alone, with tears going down her cheeks.

"Meyrin, what happened?" Flay asked, taking a seat beside the younger girl.

"F-Flay!" Meyrin launched herself into Flays arms, who was a little confused, but comforted her anyways. "S-Shinn.. and Auel.. a-and S-Sting.."

"What? Did they say something to you?" Meyrin nodded, "what did they say?"

"They said I was fat.. and that dressing up as a pig suited me very well.." Meyrin began crying again.

"Meyrin! Come on, your not fat! You're a little chubby, but you have awesome curves to make up for that!" Flay cheerfully replied, "besides what would they know? Their all losers themselves."

"F-Flay.." Meyrin got off the other girl, "oh thank you, t-thank you so much!"

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying..! Yogurt sauce, shouldn't even be made a condiment, in the first place!" Cagalli shouted at no one in particular.<p>

"Yeah.. your right." Athrun agreed with her, well he wasn't really paying attention anymore. All the pair had been doing since they got here, was talk about Yogurt Sauce. "Say, Cagalli?"

"What!"

"You know.. well.. the prom isn't very soon, but I was thinking-"

"Athrun!" A high voice chirped, and before Athrun could even look up, something pink was on his lap.

"L-Lacus?" Athrun let out, the girl revealed her face, and it was none other than Meer Campbell.

"No, silly! It's Meer, I was just wondering why you were sitting here _alone_?" Meer grinned, Cagalli was speechless for once, and so was Athrun.

"O-Oh.. well n-no! You see, I'm-"

"Ooh! Lets dance to this song, I absolutely love it!" Meer dragged Athrun onto the dance floor, before he could say another word.

"Piss off." Mumbled Cagalli, when they were out of the vicinity.

* * *

><p>Four<p>

Three

Two

One

Shinn was now mere inches away from Lunamaria, who had her back turned to him and was talking to Miriallia.

"Erm.. sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you, Luna?" Shinn mumbled, Lunamaria shrugged, but followed him nonetheless.

"What do you want? Come to yell at me, for something I didn't do, again?" She asked, looking proud of herself.

"No! I-"

"Have you come to ask for forgiveness, like you should have?" She raised her voice a bit, his rage was also starting to build up.

"I'm not here because of any of that!" Shinn shouted, "I'm not going to ask for _your _forgiveness, anyways! You should ask Stell-"

"What?" Lunamaria interrupted and glared at him. "You think I should apologize to her? For what! She overreacts to everything, I don't see why you're with her!"

"Its because-" Shinn paused, "I came here because Meyrin ran off crying earlier, because two guys called her fat."

"What!" Luna shouted, this time in shock. "M-Meyrin? Where is she!"

"How should I know?" But Luna had sped off before he could say anything else.

Lunamaria walked around, asking anyone if they had seen Meyrin, but no one had.

"Lacus! Kira!" Luna approached the pair, who was still engaged in a deep conversation. "Have either of you, seen Meyrin?"

"No.. we haven't.. I'm sorry, Luna." Lacus apologized, Lunamaria looked a bit crestfallen, but managed to let out a thank you.

"Say.. Where'd Flay go as well..?" Kira suddenly realized, "come on Luna, we'll find them together. Bye Lacus."

The pair looked in every inch of the house, until they decided they needed a break and went outside.

".. and that's how I feel about Kira and Lacus, I know they harbor some kind of feeling towards one another." Flays voice sounded from a far. Kira and Lunamaria exchanged looks and hid behind a tree to see who she was talking too.

"Flay, don't worry I've seen the way he looks at you! Besides.. at least you have a boyfriend .. I couldn't get Athrun even if I wanted too." Meyrin spoke to her new friend, "he's so in love with Cagalli, its almost cute.."

Kira and Lunamaria both exchanged horrified looks, for their own reasons specifically.

"I can't believe.. Flay thinks that.." Kira whispered under his breath, "I don't..do I?"

"Meyrin.. likes Athrun? B-But we've been working on hooking Athrun and Cagalli up for ages.. and she never told me?" Lunamaria also whispered, "this isn't good.."

* * *

><p>The party ended and everyone went home, some in bliss, some in shock, and some in anger.<p>

"Ugh! I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Cagalli shouted to her twin brother, "he just leaves me sitting there, all by myself, for that whore Meer!"

"Do I sense jealousy, little one?" Kira smirked as he drove the pair home.

"No! Of course not.. I just.. I hate being alone! You know that!"

"Yeah.. well if it helps, I think I might like Lacus.."

"How does that help?"

"I was trying to make you forget your problems, and help me with mine." Kira sighed, "I just.. I love Flay as well though.. and I just met Lacus.. but I feel as if I have this bond with her."

"WHAT? KIRA! You're acting as if this is just something small!"

"isn't it?"

"Well.. that depends.. are you going to dump Flay, for Lacus?"

"No! Of course, not! I.. I'm in love with Flay, Lacus is just a.. side crush."

"If you say so." Cagalli mumbled under her breath, and they sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

* * *

><p>"I had so much fun tonight, thank you Shinn!" Stella said to Shinn, as she opened her door to leave. Shinn was dropping her off at home, in his car.<p>

"Yeah! No problem, Stella!" Shinn said cheerfully, "you can always count on me, for a good time!" Stella smiled, and exited the car. Leaving Shinn to drive, home alone.

_I wonder how Meyrin's doing? Maybe I should go see her.. but Luna's there and I defiantly don't want to see her again. Maybe I'll just ask Meyrin how she is tomorrow at school._

* * *

><p>"Oh! But Athrun, why don't you spend the night here? Its already very late!" Meer Campbell tugged on Athrun's sleeve, Athrun shook his head.<p>

"Look Meer… It was a fun party, but I really have to go now!" Athrun pulled away from her and exited the building.

"You will be mine Athrun, just watch." Meer said to no one in particular, then she hopped upstairs to her bedroom, which had Lacus waiting in it.

"Hello Meer! The party sure was fun, wasn't it?" Lacus smiled gently, "I met someone!"

"Yes it was great, Athrun and I had a excellent time! He'll fall for me, in no time! And seriously? Who?"

"… Kira Yamato.. I know he has a girlfriend, but I'm not going to do anything about it anyways. I wouldn't do that." Lacus spoke, Meer pouted.

"Why not? So what if he has a girlfriend, at least become his friend then make him fall for you!"

"Yes.. but.."

* * *

><p>"So wait a second.. those guys actually said that to you, and then Shinn punched them? Whoa.." Lunamaria said in shock as her sister told her everything, in their bedroom.<p>

"Yeah sis, I'm beginning to think Shinn isn't so bad, after all!" Meyrin added, "Maybe you two, should patch things up?"

"Hell no! He was still rude to me today," _but still what he did for Meyrin.. was pretty heroic. _"I'll thank him tomorrow, for you."

* * *

><p><strong>This was like the post Drama chapter, anyways more Drama to come! I'm leaning towards Asucaga for sure, nothing else is confirmed. This time I'm sticking by my word, I want the total reviews to be at least 15! :) <strong>

**-Marron B**


	4. Untold Secrets

**QQ: I'm really inspired to write, so I'm doing it, and I don't care about the number of reviews I get anymore. People can review if they want too, its up to them :)**

**Anonymous: aha! Try the password reset button? And yup, cant stand Lacus in the show, she's far too perfect. And no, Luna and Meyrin aren't going to be bad, they just make mistakes, like everyone else. :) .. except maybe Lacus 8-)**

**la:** **Thank you!**

**AngelfishXD: Thank you so much! :) **

**WritingKnightmare**** : Thanks! and yep I'll ignore them, haters are motivators! :D**

**This story takes place in the senior year of high school, for the gang! Will Shinn follow his heart and be with Stella and sacrifice his friendship with Lunamaria to do so, or no? Will Kira continue following around his bitter girlfriend Flay, or will he go after his new crush Lacus? What about AC? Will they finally admit their love? SXSXL CXAXM FXKXL DXMXT YXS MXM and more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

* * *

><p>The next day was November 1st and everyone was talking about the party last night. It was lunchtime and everyone was at his or her different places.<p>

"Hey Rey, how's it going?" Lunamaria asked the blonde, who in return didn't look too good.

"Fine." He muttered and walked away.

"Hey, wait!" Luna ran after him, he didn't stop nor did he turn around. Rey just kept walking forward. " Rey!"

"What is it Lunamaria?" Rey finally stopped, his eyes were cold and uncaring.

"I j-just.." Luna started, "is something wrong, Rey? You know you can tell me.."

"I already told you, everything is fine." He spoke again and quickly left.

* * *

><p>"So Cagalli's angry with me?" Athrun asked his best friend, who nodded.<p>

"Yeah she was pretty angry, because you just left her sitting alone last night." Kira added, Athrun sighed. "I think you should apologize to her.. you know Cagalli"

"Yeah I do, I guess I'll see you later Kira." Athrun bid farewell to his friend and walked off in search of the other twin.

* * *

><p>Speaking of the blonde twin, she was currently walking around the halls with none other than Lacus Clyne.<p>

"So you're really a singer, eh? That's kind of weird.. in a good way!" Cagalli said to Lacus, who grinned.

"Yes, but I decided I wanted a normal life for a little while and I moved here because well.. Meer goes here and she's my cousin." Cagalli snorted, "can I ask something? Why aren't any of you close with Meer? You seem like nice people."

"I can't answer for the others, but for me? Well I ju-"

"Cagalli!" Athruns voice rang, from across the hall.

"Sorry Lacus, I have to go." Cagalli mumbled and sprinted off to the other side of the hallway.

"Cagalli, wait!" Athrun continually shouted, but Cagalli wasn't listening. She just kept walking, Athrun finally managed to catch up and grabbed her arm by surprise.

"Hey! Athrun..! What're you-"

"Why are you so angry, anyways? I didn't do anything, last time I checked!" Athrun shouted, obviously annoyed. "Is this about Meer?"

"Hmph! Why should I tell-"

"I didn't ask for this to happen! The only reason I'm so lenient with her is because.." But Athrun paused, "…I.."

"Its okay Athrun, I get it." Cagalli mumbled and walked away, leaving the bluenette alone and confused.

* * *

><p>Lunamaria walked around looking for either Shinn or Rey, it was almost class time and she couldn't find any of them. Finally with only two minutes to spare, she spotted what she was looking for.<p>

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Luna asked, he shrugged and followed her into an empty classroom.

"What?" He asked rather rudely.

"Shinn.. I want to thank you.. for standing up for Meyrin.." Luna started, "I.."

"Save it, I did that for her. Not for you, Luna." Shinn said, "is that all?"

"Yeah.. wait, what? No..! I also need to ask you something.. there's something up with Rey."

"Okay..?"

"He didn't go to the party, and he has been quiet for like two weeks now, there is something wrong with him. But he won't tell me, so I was hoping.." Luna started, Shinn crossed his arms and furrowed his brows.

"You want me to ask? Why should I? He insulted Stella, right in front of her!" Shinn growled, "it's been two damn months Luna, cant you take a hint? It's done between us."

"What? How ca.."

"That day, you and Rey both decided our friendship for all of us."

"You're not making any sense, Shinn!" Lunamaria finally yelled, the bell had rung, but the pair was too caught up in their argument to notice. "Your flushing the friendship between the three of us, that started over six years ago, over some stupid girl!"

"Stupid girl?" Shinn was basically ballistic at this point, everyone knew he had an anger problem and it was best not to provoke him.

It was a good thing the classroom, and the halls were empty or the whole school would have heard Shinn.

"S-Shinn..?" Even Lunamaria was getting a bit frightened, at her ex friend's actions.

"How can you even call her stupid, when you know nothing about her?"

"I-I..didn't.." Lunamaria froze, "how am I suppose to know anything about her, when she freaking thinks I'm going to kill her, if I get near her!" Luna shouted, suddenly finding her voice.

"You know nothing!" Shinn yelled, and before Luna knew what was happening, her cheek was stinging.

**_SLAP!_**

"I can't believe this.." Lunamaria whispered and left the classroom, before Shinn could utter another word.

* * *

><p>"So Cagalli's really that angry at Athrun?" Flay asked her boyfriend, who nodded. The pair were skipping math, and sitting in Kira's car.<p>

"Yeah. I think she's jealous, don't you?" Kira added, "but that's their business.. Flay.. I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

Kira fidgeted, "last night.. I.." he didn't know how to ask her this, afraid of her reaction. "Luna and I overheard your conversation with Meyrin.." Flay looked mortified.

"You were spying on us?" She snarled, angrily.

"No! It wasn't like that..! We were looking for you.. and well yeah.." Kira started, "but that's not the point."

"…Continue." Flay knew what was coming.

"You think I like Lacus?"

"…"

"Do you want to know the truth? The honest truth."

"…yes."

"I'm attracted to her," Kira began, Flay furrowed her brows. "But.. I love you, and only you."

"Kira.." Flay spoke, unsure of what to say. "I love you too." She leaned in for a kiss, and was met with one. The two spent the next hour or so, passionately making out in Kiras car.

* * *

><p>School finally ended and everyone was making their way home. It was raining really hard today, and those who had to walk were screwed.<p>

"Dammit! Where is sister? I can't walk home, like this!" Meyrin shouted to herself, "her car isn't even in the parking lot! Just, great!" Meyrin growled, then began walking home, practically soaked. The only other person in her path was a blonde, and Meyrin decided she might as well keep some company while walking home.

"Hmm? Oh, its Meyrin right?" The blonde asked the redhead, who nodded happily.

"Yes, and your Cagalli.. why are you walking home?"

"My stupid brother Kira, went home early."

"Same here, I have no idea where Luna went." Meyrin sighed, "how far is your house?"

"Two or three kilometers, you?"

"Just one. Not too far, right?"

"Yeah.." But Cagalli wasn't paying attention to the red head at all, she was gazing at a car that was approaching them. She knew very well who it was.

"Cagalli? What're you doing..? Get in here, I'll drop you off." It was none other then Athrun, emerging from the car.

"Athrun..?" Meyrin whispered, blushing profusely.

"Oh.. Hi Meyrin, you need a lift too? Hurry up and get in, both of you. It's raining really hard."

Meyrin obliged and happily got into the back seat of the car, Cagalli not so much.

"Why should I? Hmph!" Cagalli snorted and turned around and began walking again.

"Well for one, you'll catch a cold."

"I..hmph!" Cagalli rolled her eyes, but got in the car anyways.

The car ride was silent for the most part, Cagalli was gazing out of the window, Meyrin was staring at Athrun and Athrun was watching the road. They reached Meyrins house and she shyly thanked Athrun, leaving the two alone.

"So, where did Kira go anyways?" Athrun finally spoke up.

"I don't know." Cagalli muttered.

"Look.. we need to talk, Cagalli." Athrun said and parked his car on the side of the road.

"What're you doing?" Cagalli shouted, "Why did you stop?"

"We have to talk.. Why are you so angry with me? I know it involves Meer.. but why?"

"….I.." unknown to Cagalli, her face was turning beet red.

"Cagalli.. I'm in love with someone.."

"Oh.." Cagalli could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "..its okay, so a-am I."

"But it's not Meer.." Athrun gazed out of the window, avoiding the blonde beside him. "I can't exactly tell you why I lead Meer on sometimes just yet.. but I don't like her in that way."

Cagalli furrowed her brows, completely confused.

"Cagalli, you've always been very special to me." Athrun started, Cagalli gasped and looked up at him.

"Athrun.."

"And that's why, I'm about to do this." And he leaned in and placed his lips on top of her lips. Cagalli who was a little shocked at first, obliged eventually and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Not to bad right?<strong>

**Anyways, what's wrong with Rey? And Stella for that matter too? And is Shinn and Luna's friendship finally over? AsuCaga has finally bloomed, but what is Athrun hiding from Cagalli? What about Meyrin's crush for Athrun? Kira and Flay seem to be hitting it off, but will Kira's feelings for Lacus subside?**

**Stay tuned!**

**-Marron B :D **


	5. Misunderstandings and dresses

**This story takes place in the senior year of high school, for the gang! Will Shinn follow his heart and be with Stella and sacrifice his friendship with Lunamaria to do so, or no? Will Kira continue following around his bitter girlfriend Flay, or will he go after his new crush Lacus? What about AC? Will they finally admit their love? SXSXL CXAXM FXKXL DXMXT YXS MXM and more!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm feeling like no ones reading this story though, oh well.. I'll still write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. **

* * *

><p>"Sis! Get up, its time for school!" Meyrin knocked on her sisters bedroom door, "we're going to be late, if you sleep any longer!"<p>

"I'm not going today." Came the muffled voice of Lunamaria Hawke.

"What? Why?" Her younger sister asked, but she received no answer. "Luna tell me, or I'm coming in!

"I just don't feel well!" Luna shouted back, "Leave me alone!"

Meyrin sighed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. After Athrun had dropped her off at home, she couldn't wait to tell her sister, but Lunamaria wouldn't open the door.

_I wonder what's up with her?_

* * *

><p>School started as usual, the gang was in foods class, and as usual, Ms. Murrue was nowhere in sight.<p>

"Athruuuuuuuun.. can you get that for me? I just can't reach it!" Meer chirped from the other side of the room, Athrun sighed but went over there nonetheless. Cagalli glared at the girl from afar, "oh Athrun..! Thanks so much, as a treat, I've booked dinner at Boston Pizza tonight!" Cagallis glare turned into a death glare, but she had to keep silent.

"Damn you, Athrun.." Cagalli muttered, "secret, my ass."

_Flashback_

_"Athrun..y-you..?" Cagalli mumbled after they ended their kiss, "Me? B-But how?"_

_"Cagalli.. it was always you, you were Kira's sister after all." Athrun smirked, "but.. we can't be public with our relationship.. not yet."_

_"What? Why?" Cagalli growled at him, "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me or something?"_

_"No..! Not even close.. I..just.. trust me okay? Give it a little while and I promise we'll tell everyone, okay?" Athrun half smiled at Cagalli, who frowned but muttered an 'okay' nonetheless._

"Cagalli? Earth to Cagalli! Help me out here!" Flay nudged the blonde in the stomach, and grabbed her attention.

"Ow! Don't do that, Flay!" Cagalli shouted, "Okay, okay I'm helping!"

While Athrun was stuck helping Meer, Shinn's table faced a problem of their own. Two of their members, were missing.

"Where is everyone, Shinn?" Stella asked Shinn, who didn't answer. "Shinn?"

"Oh..! I'm sorry, and I don't know, probably skipping together.. or something.."_why do I feel so bad?_

* * *

><p>Meyrin ran from hall to hall, trying to find the nearest bathroom. But it was pointless; the tears were already streaming down her cheeks. She looked at the floor, while running to hide them, but it was a bad idea.<p>

**CRASH!**

"Ah.. oh.. Meyrin, are you alright? I'm sorry about that." Athrun Zala's voice echoed in the hallways, Meyrin took his hand and he couldn't help but notice her tears as he helped her get up.

"T-Thank you.. Athrun.." Meyrin said shyly, she turned around to leave but Athrun grabbed her arm.

"Meyrin? Is something wrong..? Why are you crying?" Athrun asked obliviously, Meyrin realizing she still had tearstains on her cheeks, wiped them away quickly.

"O-Oh.. actually I-I.." But she was lost for words, "..it's a long story.."

"I have time, I'm actually hiding out here from Meer, and she won't leave me alone."

"Really? I-I thought.."

"No. Continue, please." And Meyrin did, they both sat down outside on a bench while Meyrin told Athrun of all her weight issues and how people made fun of her, not even stopping to think that she was telling what was basically a total stranger, everything. Athrun who was initially shocked at how much the girl revealed, listened nonetheless and comforted her.

* * *

><p>"Kira! Kira!" Flay shouted throughout the cafeteria, it was lunchtime and the gang was at their usual table. Even Shinn and Stella sat close by, for once.<p>

"What is it?" Kira asked with some nervousness.

"The school dance is next week!" Flay shouted, "I can't wait, there's only three of them every year, and we have to take advantage of all of them!"

"We do?" Kira spoke confusingly, Flay glared at him. "O-Oh.. I mean of course we do!"

"Next week? Aw man, do I have to go?" Cagalli mumbled, "I mean don't we have to find dates and all that kind of stuff?"

"Yes..but that's okay, I'll match everyone up!" Flay jumped up and down in excitement, "oooh this is going to be so much fun! You me and Lun-" Flay paused, so did everyone else.

"Where is Lunamaria?" Athrun asked, breaking the silence. Everyone looked from one to another, and finally to Meyrin.

"I don't know! She wouldn't open her bedroom door and when I asked her to come out, she said she wasn't feeling well!" Meyrin said.

"…I hope she's okay." Lacus added, "We can still call her right?"

"**_We _**will call her ourselves, who invited you to go dress shopping with us?" Flay asked rudely, "its only Cagalli, Lunamaria and myself."

"Oh..well that's fine too, I just though-"

"You just thought? Who invited you to sit with us here anyways?" Flay glared at the pinkette.

"Flay chill out, will ya? So what if Lacus wants to come, one more person won't make a difference." Cagalli spoke, "besides its just going to be us four, we can take Luna's car."

Flay crossed her arms and sat down, all the excitement drained.

* * *

><p>The weekend came and that meant that it was the day the girls would go shopping, they had contacted Lunamaria, and after much convincing she decided to go. After that day, she returned to her normal cheery self on the outside at least. She sat in her bedroom, staring outside the window, waiting for the girls to come over.<p>

_How did it get like this? When did Rey, Shinn and I drift apart.._

Lunamaria suddenly had an idea, a very smart idea in her opinion. She would call Rey and ask him if he wanted to go to the dance with her.

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiing**

"Hello?" Rey's voice greeted from the other side of the phone.

"Hi Rey, its Lunamaria!"

"Oh.. hello Lunamaria."

"What are you up too?"

"Nothing, just sitting around. Why did you call?"

"I just.. Rey I was wondering.." She paused, "we haven't hung out in like forever and the dance is coming up so I thought.."

"The dance..?"

"Yeah.. do you want to go? I mean.. just as friends of course."

"Alright, sure, why not."

"Really? Okay.. It's on Tuesday, see you then!"

Luna placed the phone down and began jumping in joy.

"Yay! Now there's a chance there is hope for Rey and Sh-" She stopped midway and sat back down again.

_"You know nothing!" Shinn yelled, and before Luna knew what was happening, her cheek was stinging._

**_SLAP!_**

Lunamaria placed a hand on her cheek and furrowed her brows.

"No.. Shinn said it himself, our friendship is done.. but that doesn't mean I can't be friends with Rey anymore."

**KNOCK** **KNOCK**

"Sis? The girls are here, they're ready to go!" Meyrin said from outside Luna's door, Luna left her room and downstairs to take her friends dress shopping.

**6 hours later**

"Hurry up, goddammit!" Cagalli shouted at the other three girls, "we just need to pick a damn dress and some shoes! How hard is that?" She lifted up her shopping bag as a example, "I already got mine, so why can't you-"

"Calm down, Cagalli. We are almost finished, those two have been in there forever now." Luna reassured her hotheaded friend, a couple of angry shouts interrupted their conversation.

"I saw the dress first, its mine!"

"We can both wear it still, Flay!"

"Like I'm wearing the same dress as you!"

"B-But.."

Lunamaria and Cagalli gasped at the scene before them, Lacus and Flay were both tugging on a beautiful deep violet dress.

"Go find another dress, for yourself!" Flay screamed at Lacus, "let go!"

"I can't do that Flay, this dress has made me fall in love with it as well, and I can't just let you have it!" Lacus shouted, "Please let go!"

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP**

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Flay shouted at Lacus, and immediately let go of the dress. The attendant came running, with all the screaming going on and kicked them out of the store.

"I'm sorry.." Lacus mumbled, Cagalli placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have nothing to apologize for Lacus," Cagalli half smiled at her new friend, then turned to glare at Flay. "Flay! Look what happened now, you both could have worn that dress in different colors and now you have no dress!"

"…" Flay was speechless, she turned to Lunamaria for support, but Luna just started whistling. "Fine, I see how it is." And she turned on her heel and sped out of the mall, on foot.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it.. I don't think I'll be updating for a while now, all the inspiration and motivation for this story is dead. Sorry I said reviews didn't matter to me last time, but they do. 14 for 4 chapters won't do, till next time.<strong>

**-Marron B**


	6. Boom!

**SO I FINALLY UPDATED WOOOT ! This chapter sucks though, I was just bored and decided to write a bunch of crap. :P  
>Enjoy anyways!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own jack shit.**

* * *

><p>"Does this dress make my thighs look fat?"<p>

"You look fine!"

"Are you sure? Cause I-"

"Flay! You look awesome in just about anything so don't worry!" Meyrin said to Flay, "I'm more worried about myself... I mean I'm showing up without a date..."

"Don't worry pal! You'll hang with Kira and me! Besides, I'll find someone for you, trust me!" Flay smirked at the younger girl.

"So uhm... If I can ask... what happened with you and Luna guys..?"

"Did Luna put you up to this?"

"No..! Of course not... I mean you've been hanging out with me for the past two weeks... why would I betray you like that?" Meyrin said, losing her casualness.

"Oh alright... Well Luna and the others are just getting so attached to Lacus, and then Kira goes on and tells me that he's attracted to her! If I'm being truthful... then I'm a bit worried she's going to replace me." Flay spoke whole heartedly.

"Flay...I had no idea..."

"Can we just get dressed for the dance? I'd rather not talk too much about it."

"Kay."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Flay just blew us off like that? I mean come on!" Cagalli shouted to her two friends, "what did we do anyways?"<p>

"I know what you mean, ugh!" Luna added while combing her hair and looking through a mirror. "She just walked out on us that day and decided not to pick up any of our calls! Man..! It seems like all my friendships are going down the drain, one by one!"

"Maybe we should try talking to her again? I mean... Flay does seem like the stubborn type, so why not be the first to take action?" Lacus said, "I don't want to sound like I know the solution to everything... but well..."

"Don't worry Lacus I know what you're trying to say bu-" Luna started but was cut off by Cagalli.

"Lacus, Fly's problem isn't with us. It's with you." Cagalli said ever so sweetly.

"Cagalli!" Luna shouted at her blonde friend, "That was so-"

"It's okay... she is right after all." Lacus responded. "If I'm the problem then-"

"No! Flay has no right to decide who our friends can be! They can be whoever we want them to be, right Cagalli?" Lunamaria cut in, Cagalli nodded. "Now let's go to this dance, girls!"

* * *

><p>Everyone had a date to the dance... almost everyone at least.<p>

"I look like such a loser!" Meyrin pouted outside of the entrance, "I don't know why I even came!"

"Oh come on... its fine! Someone has to be dateless; we'll just pair you up with them!" Flay mumbled, "Where is Kira anyways? We've been waiting for a whole fifteen minutes."

"Actually the dance only started at eight and no one ever comes on time to these things, so techni-"

"Meyrin just shut up." Flay muttered, "well I guess we can go in by ourselves and meet them there... besides its freezing our here anyways."

"Okay!"

So the pair headed in and to their shock, there stood Kira and the gang.

"They really went in without us... I expected this from those treacherous friends of mine, but Kira too?" Flay snarled angrily, "c'mon Meyrin, we are so not about to hang out with them after this!"

"B-But... oh alright..."

For the rest of the night Flay and Meyrin stuck to a different crowd, Kira and the others of course had no idea of this.

* * *

><p>"Rey can I ask you something? And you have to answer properly." Lunamaria said to Rey as they sat outside on the roof of his car.<p>

"What is it, Luna?" He answered, gazing up at the stars.

"Well... what's up with you lately? I mean you've been so distant for the past month... I can't help but take it personally."

Rey looked down and shifted his gaze to the girl beside him.

"It's not about you Lunamaria, it's just..."

"You know you can tell me, we've been friends for so long, are you having problems at home? Or like girl problems..? Because you know you can tell me, I mean remember when I got my first period and thought I was dying, or when I got dumped by Jeff Evans and I told you right away! So just tell me!" Luna practically shouted at Rey.

"Luna, its nothing. I'm just not in the mood lately, that's all. Trust me."

"Okay... if you say so."

* * *

><p>"You know... at dances, your usually suppose to dance." Athrun chuckled to Cagalli, who was sitting at an empty table while everyone else danced or sat outside.<p>

"Yeah, well I'm not in the mood." She mumbled, "You can go knock yourself out."

"Well if you're not in the mood, then neither am I." He said before taking a seat beside her, "Really, what's up with you Cagalli?"

"Why can't we make our relationship public? Why are we keeping it a secret?" She asked vengefully, "you make remarks about me being this special person when we're alone, but when we're with others.. You don't even acknowledge me."

"I told you I'll explain it all to you just give me some time here. We've only been at it for a month, I'll let you know soon, I promise." Athrun answered, "Now let's just try and have a good time, okay?"

"Fine." Cagalli mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well if it isn't my so called boyfriend." Flay said coldly to Kira, who was drinking some punch.<p>

"Oh hey! There you are, I was wondering where you went!" Kira said, not noticing her glare or tone of voice. "Where were you?"

"Where was I? You agreed to meet me outside of the entrance, instead I stand there looking like a fool for fifteen damn minutes!"

"Outside the entrance..?" He started, "shit! I'm sorry, I forgot!"

"Sorry isn't good enough! You know I have no one to hang out with so I trust you to be with me, but I see you can't even do that right!" Flay shouted, it was a good thing that the music was turnt up so loud otherwise the whole gym would have heard her.

"Why are you overreacting a little thing? At least talk to me about this properly.. In private!" Kira raised his voice a little bit.

"Fine! You want private, I'll give you private!" Flay growled then dragged him by the arm to the back of the school. "Say whatever you want to say now, jerk!"

Kira sighed and sat down on an old bench.

"Why are you getting so mad at me lately, Flay? I'm sick and tired of it."

"You're sick and tired of it? How do you think I feel?"

"How would I know? You never share anything with me!"

"Oh really? Well maybe I would if you weren't so busy with your new whore Lacus!"

"I'm not doing anything with her! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Kira got up from the bench and turned to go back inside.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some space for a while."

* * *

><p>Luna and Rey were still sitting on the car's roof.<p>

"We basically missed the dance, Luna." Rey said after a while, "Don't you want to go back inside?"

"Nah, I'd rather just sit here and talk to you. We haven't talked properly since.. Well yeah."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Shinn will come around eventually."

"You think so?" Lunamaria asked, "Speak of the devil."

Shinn was in a black tuxedo along with Stella who was wearing a bright blue prom dress, they were walking back to Shinn's car no doubt.

"A little overdressed don't you think?" Luna shouted loud enough so that they could hear. Shinn glared at her but didn't say anything, they just stepped into their car and left.

"That was.. Brave of you." Rey said.

"Yeah well I think it's about time I stop being sad over him and just move on with my life."

"Move on? How so."

"Well for one I think I'm going to hang out with you and the girls more.. And stop looking for a boyfriend everywhere I go." She chuckled, "that's so like me, it's stupid!"

"Oh, so you don't like anyone then?"

"Not that I know of." Luna paused for a second, "what about you?"

"..I'm into this one girl."

"Oh really? Who?" _maybe this is why he was so distant from me for so long! Duh, Luna you idiot! He was hanging out with another girl and I was just a third wheel!_

"Well.."

"Do I know her?"

"I..Uh..yeah.."

"OH MY GOSH! Is it Flay? Tell me it isn't please.. Cagalli..? No.. oh its Meyrin right?"

"Erm well.."

Lunamaria had jumped off the car roof and was now on the ground spinning.

"You and Meyrin will make such a cute couple! I've always thought you had a crush on her!"

* * *

><p>"What a night eh?" Cagalli said as she got into the front passenger seat of Athrun's car. Athrun sat in the driver's seat with Kira, Lacus and Meer in the back seats.<p>

"Yeah, although no one really got any dancing in." Athrun answered her, "it was interesting though."

"I danced a lot! The punch was also so freaking good!" Meer shouted from the back, "Athrun if you didn't have any fun you can come over to my place.."

"Meer? Are you alright..?" Lacus gasped.

"I think she's just a little drunk, the punch is never really punch." Kira answered, "my night was crap."

"Yeah we saw Flay yelling at you, what happened?" Cagalli turned around so that she was facing her brother now.

"Well I told her I needed some space."

"Oh so you broke up?" Meer said casually, "well you can always give me a call, kay Kira!"

"Meer!" Lacus shouted at her cousin, who grinned.

"It was a crazy night for all of us." Athrun mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I know it seemed kind of weird but I need to start making it more dramatic so yeah.. see ya in a while!<strong>

**- Marron 3 **


	7. Stay with me

**2 reviews? You guys have got to be kidding me :'( Where are all my devoted reviewers? Well anyways, since I havent updated my stories in a while, I'm updating them all right now.**

* * *

><p>The month flew by and before anyone knew it it was already December, which meant the Christmas season was rolling around. Nothing had changed except for the fact that Lunamaria, Lacus and Cagalli were all great friends now.<p>

"I just got a great idea!" Luna shouted, "why don't we all do a secret santa and then have a Christmas party?"

"Lunamaria! That's a great idea, don't you think Cagalli?" Lacus added, Cagalli snorted but nodded nonetheless.

"Lets tell everyone about it today at lunch and then you can all drop by our apartment to pick names!" Luna jumped up and down in joy.

"Who should we invite though? I think your forgetting that our group is so messed up its not even funny anymore." Cagalli stated, "I mean for one, you don't talk to Shinn but the guys do. We don't talk to Flay, but she's still Kiras girlfriend.."

"No she isn't, they've been broken up for almost a month now." Luna argued back.

"That's not what Kira says, he says their just taking a break.."

"But I saw Flay with Orga the other day.." Lacus said, "I think that Flay considers it a break up.."

"But Kira doesn't. Shit.. we're screwed.. so do we invite her?" Luna asked the girls, who both shrugged.

"Well.. I say yeah, and if she comes she can fix her own problems with everyone and if she doesn't then that's her choice once again." Cagalli suggested, Lacus and Luna exchanged opinions but agreed nonethesless.

"Okay.. so what about Shinn?" Lacus asked, "I think the same thing applies to Shinn. We invite him and if he shows up then he shows up.."

"Then its settled! Girls let everyone know where to be after school!"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>"Damn Lacus and Cagalli.. how'd I get stuck asking Shinn and Stella to come?" Luna yelled at no one in particular.<p>

_Flashback_

"_So who should invite who?" Cagalli asked._

"_Well I don't mind inviting anyone really.. but I don't think that I should be the one to invite Flay.. I mean if she doesn't like me and all.." Lacus said._

"_Like hell I'm talking to her!" Luna growled._

"_Fine, fine.. but then I'm not asking Shinn..! That guys a jerk to the max.. especially to me!" Cagalli smirked, "and since well.. Lacus doesn't really know him.."_

"_Oh come on." _

"So called friends of mine.." Luna mumbled under her breath, "where is the jerk anyways?" she looked around almost all the halls of the school, but couldn't find the one she was looking for. "Seriously! Where does he eat his lunch anyways?"

"Damn it! Where'd she go?" A familiar voice echoed in the empty hall Lunamaria was currently in. She turned around and saw Shinn, who was also looking for someone, most likely Stella.

_Maybe I can do this later.. please don't notice me , please don't notice m-_

_SHIT!_

Shinn just stood there and stared at Lunamaria for the longest time, no words exchanged, nothing. He turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Luna called and jogged to his spot, "look I.."

"What is it?"

"We're doing this secret santa thing and then a Christmas party afterwards and well.. both you and Stella are invited.. If you want to come, I mean.." Lunamaria asked, turning a bright shade of pink at the same time.

"Secret Santa?" He chuckled, "isn't that a little overrated?"

"Yeah well its fun.. so.. if you decide you want to come.. come by my apartment after school, that's where everyones meeting up." Lunamaria said in a cold tone and turned to walk away.

"Hey..wait!" Shinn suddenly called, Luna froze in her tracks, with her back to him.

"What?" She asked, still not turning around.

"About what happened.."

"Save it. I don't want to hear it, you made it pretty clear we aren't friends anymore that day."

"I didn't mean it! Look even Stella wants to be friends with you so-"

"Stella wants to be friends with me?" Lunamaria turned around and crossed her arms. "Its been three damn months, Shinn! Now all of a sudden if Stella wants to be friends with me, I let everything against you go and become best friends again?"

"You wanted a apology so here it is!" He shouted back at her.

"That's right.. I WANTED a apology, but not anymore.. that day when you slapped me, I realized that it was done between us." Lunamaria turned to leave again but once again Shinn stopped her.

"Just listen L-"

"Don't push me!" Luna shouted, she was practically in his face right now screaming at him.

"Why are you so mad anyways?" He shouted back.

"Because..!" She paused, _why am I so mad? Is it because I… _

"Then why are you being so stubborn?" He lowered his voice a little, but it was far from friendly.

"Just leave me alone." And she walked away after that.

* * *

><p>"eeeeeeeeeh! I'm so excited for this, sis!" Meyrin shouted while putting down some snacks and drinks on the table for everyone.<p>

Luna shook her head at her sister's silliness. "Did you put the drinks out?"

"Yup! Coke, seven up-"

"No, the real drinks!"

"Mountain dew?"

"Alcohal!"

Meyrin gasped.

"Sis! Your underage!"

"So?"

"So..? Drinkin-"

"Don't worry Luna, I took care of it!" Cagalli shouted while coming through the front door loaded with alcohol beverages.

"Where did you..?" Meyrin started.

"Where did I get the booze? Dad's friend." Cagalli answered, Meyrin mouthed a 'o' and muttered some inaduable words under her breath.

"I wonder if everyone will show up." Lacus suddenly said from the kitchen.

"Who cares, we invited everyone, if they don't show up, its their loss."

In an hour or so, Athrun, Meer, Kira, Flay, Shinn, Stella and Rey had shown up. Everyone had drawn the names and were pretty much chilling now. Talking, eating, watching tv you name it.

"Athrun, sweetie! Hold my drink for me while I go to the little girls room!" Meer winked at the bluenette, who sighed but obliged.

"Athrun sweetie! Pick my nose for me!" Came Cagalli's imitation as she slumped onto the sofa beside Athrun.

"First of all, gross. Second, you know that's not funny.." Athrun spoke while taking a sip of his own drink.

"Oh really? What's shoved up your ass?" Cagalli snorted.

"I'm just saying, maybe you should lay off."

"It was a joke!"

"Okay, okay."

"Jerk."

"yeah."

Cagalli hopped from her spot off the couch after muttering something about Athrun being a dork, but before anyone could even blink, that spot was filled, by none other than Meer again.

"Whoa, talk about obsessive." Shinn said from the other side of the room, "what's up with them anyways?"

"Dunno, its all really confusing. Its best if you just stay out of it and not bring it up in front of Cagalli. It drives her nuts." Kira answered, the two boys were casually sitting on the dinner table.

"So what's up with you and Flay? Or is it Lacus?"

"Nah, I don't really know. Its also really confusing, I'll talk to Flay tonight and see what she has to say. But enough about me, you've been a total mystery man for the past month, what's going on?" Kira asked,filling his cup up again with some vodka.

"Just sort of drifted you know? Been busy with Stella, and all." Shinn answered, also filling his cup again.

"Stella eh? You guys together?"

"Well sort of."

"..?"

"It's a casual thing, I guess we're dating but we don't wave it around in public."

"That's good"

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>"So you going to talk to me, or avoid me all night?" Kira approached Flay as she stood on the balcony talking to Meer.<p>

"I'm not avoiding you, besides what's left to say?" Flay furrowed her brows at him.

"What do you mean? We might not be together anymore but your still my girlfriend."

"No I'm not actually, your sentence made no sense. We are not together and nor am I your girlfriend, don't you get it? We're done." Flay growled, "now if you don't have anything else to say, leave me alone."

"…You're breaking up with me?" Kira asked cluelessly.

"No I'm not, actually you did that for us a month ago!" Flay shouted.

"I..! I said I needed some space, that didn't mean I wanted to break up. I still love you Flay."

"Well I don't want you." Flay muttered and turned around and exited the apartment with Meer.

* * *

><p>"Luna your drunk." A very serious Rey said to a totally wasted Lunamaria.<p>

"I-I am not!" Luna slurred, "c'mon Rey.. spend the night!"

"Luna, no."

"Why not…? Its not like we'd have sex or anything.." She paused between hiccups, "unless, y-you want to!"

"Let's get you to bed."

"So you'll stay?"

"Uh.. sure.. but I'll sleep on the floor." Rey said as he switched the lights on in her room.

"D-Don't be stupid!" She hiccupped, "or am I not attractive enough?"

"Luna your beautiful, now sleep." Rey commanded.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Luna gasped, "Reeey , you can't just go on and tell me I'm beautiful! You love Meyrin remember?"

"I never said I loved her Luna, now shhh!"

"So then... if I were to k-kiss you it wouldnt be likeee breaking the rules riiight?" Luna giggled and quickly threw herself on top of Rey and full on kissed him.

"Lu-MHHHH" Rey, who was unsure of what to do at first, gradually melted into the kiss along with Lunamaria.

* * *

><p>"Why does this always happen?" Cagalli shouted from her trusty seat in Athrun's car.<p>

"Why does what always happen?" Lacus asked her from the back, next to Kira and Meer.

"The five of us! Every damn time we get together with everyone, we always end the night off together, always miserable!" She shouted.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh! Don't talk so loud, it was hard enough getting Meer to fall asleep." Athrun whispered to his girlfriend.

"Oh bitch please." Cagalli muttered, "say Kira what's up with you?"

"Flay broke up with me." Kira mumbled, "I can't believe its over."

"Aw Kira, I'm sorry.." Lacus placed her hand on his shoulder, "if you need to talk, I'm always here."

Kira placed his hand on Lacus' hand and smiled at her.

"Uhh.. sorry to break up the passionate moment, but Lacus we're at your house." Athrun said, "which means I probably better help you get Meer inside."

Athrun got out of his seat and woke up a very drunk Meer and took her inside, Lacus also turned to get out of the car, bidding her farewells.

"Hey Lacus!" Kira shouted, also getting out of the car.

"Yes?"

"Well.. you said if I needed to talk.."

"Sure Kira, come on in!" Lacus said cheerfully, and the pair also followed Athrun and Meer into the house, leaving Cagalli alone.

"Oh thanks, guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rey + Luna = HAPPENED<br>Lacus + Kira = STARTING  
>Stella + Shinn = CONFIRMED ! For now :) <strong>

**So anyways we still don't know what Athrun's big secret is, what's wrong with Stella or Rey for that matter, and what the hell is up with Meyrin anymore? Stay tuned! Please Review!**

**- Love Marron **


	8. Newest Couple on the block!

**HI EVERYONE ! I've got my inspiration back for his fic! So I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD!**

* * *

><p>"You kissed Rey?" Meyrin gasped as her sister delivered the news, "oh my gosh! Why did you take so long to tell me?"<p>

"I didn't tell anyone else yet either! But uhm...That's kind of not all I did.."

"…LUNA!"

"It just sort of happened.." Luna fidgeted, "well we have the next two weeks off, so there won't be any awkward tension at school! I just have to get through today!" Lunamaria said as she opened her locker, "promise you won't tell anyone!"

"Who am I going to tell and uhm Luna..?"

"You never know!"

"Luna.."

"Trusting people is hard these days.."

"LUNA!"

"WHAT?"

"What are you guys shouting about?" Rey appeared chuckling lightly, Luna turned ghostly pale.

"Oh hi Rey! Haven't seen you since the party?" Meyrin said nervously.

"Yeah I've been busy."

"Oh.. Well I should go.." She said before sprinting off, leaving the pair alone.

"Sorry I haven't been around much, I've had things to do and they just got in the way of school so well yeah.." Rey started.

"Oh t-that's fine! You don't have to explain yourself, it's not like we're dating or anything!" Lunamaria added, covering her mouth with her hands quickly after.

"Ok well.. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.. The other night we.."

"Yeah!"

"Well Luna.. I was just wondering if you wanted to uh.. Well.. Be my girlfriend? We've known each other forever and if you're not cool with it, that's fine too.. But well consider it."

Lunamaria paused totally not expecting this, Rey looked away afraid of her answer.

"Rey.." _Do I like Rey? _Then an image of another popped into her head.. _Or is it Shinn? _

"Luna?" Rey waved a hand in front of the dazed Luna.

"Oh! Right.. Rey I would love to." Luna smiled happily, "how about we go shopping together after school for the secret Santa? I mean it is in like two days.."

"I'd love that. Thanks." He pecked her cheeks and walked off.

* * *

><p>"You know that there are other colors besides pink out there right?" Cagalli said to Lacus who was making something out of paper.<p>

"Yes!"

"..Well use the other colors then! Pink is driving me crazy! Your wardrobe is all pink and your pen and your paper!" Cagalli shouted.

"Oh I didn't realize it was bothering you, I'm sorry! It's just this is my present for my secret Santa!" Lacus smiled happily, "I thought that if I make something, they might like it better!"

Cagalli snorted, "Lacus you do realize we're in the twenty-first century? No one gives a damn about that sentimental crap, just spare yourself the hardship and go out and buy a pair of socks or something!"

Lacus sighed and continued cutting.

"Soooo word on the street is that you and Kira have a thing." Cagalli winked.

"What? No!" Lacus gasped, "We've grown closer yes, but no not like that!"

"Lacus, quit being so oblivious! The guy likes you!"

"He does not! He has a girlfriend remember."

"Ex-girlfriend."

"Right, well he's still hung up on her!"

"No he isn't! He likes you now, or he will if you make a move and quit being a p-"

"Cagalli!"

"What?"

Lacus sighed once more.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Shinn asked from the backseat of Athrun's car.<p>

"The mall." Athrun answered.

"Why? It's the last day of school before Christmas break and we're skipping?" Shinn shouted, "It's the last time I'll get to see Stella until school starts again!"

"What, why?" Kira asked from the front passenger's seat.

"She's going out of the country to visit her family for the holidays." Shinn muttered, "So let me out!"

"Uh huh, no! The secret Santa thing is in two days and I still have to get my gift!" Athrun said.

"Then why am I here? I already got my stupid gift and so did Kira!" Shinn shouted once more.

"This means a lot to me and so I don't want to screw it up! Besides we haven't talked in ages, properly so we could really do that!" Athrun said once more.

"Well why don't you just go tomorrow?"

"Will you just give it a rest Shinn?" Kira interrupted, "prince charming here has a date with the one and only tomorrow, so he can't go shopping then."

Shinn growled and mumbled some angry things to himself for the rest of the ride.

"We're here." Athrun said, everyone got out and began walking into the mall.

"So what're you buying anyways?" Shinn asked casually with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I'm thinking.. Something from the jewelry store."

"You serious? You take this seriously don't you. Who do you have anyways?"

"Cagalli." Kira answered for Athrun, who was gazing at some expensive necklaces.

Shinn snorted, "then why doesn't he buy something for her from the lingerie store?"

**WHACK!**

"Ow! Kira, what the hell man?" Shinn rubbed his sore head.

"Do not talk about my sister in lingerie, Athrun's more responsible than that, right Athrun?" Kira asked Athrun, who was still gazing at the necklaces.

"Oh yeah, sure Kira!"

"C'mon dude, they've been dating for like how many months now? I wouldn't be surprised to find out that they've already done IT!" Shinn added.

"ATHRUN!"

* * *

><p>"Athrun? What happened to your eye?" Meyrin said as she approached Athrun back in the hallways of the school.<p>

"Erm.. Long story, just remind me to kill Shinn later." Athrun mumbled, "Say have you seen Cagalli anywhere?"

Meyrin felt her heart skip a beat, she wanted to cry but clenched her teeth and fists.

"Oh Cagalli? Yeah, she was in the library studying with Luna." Meyrin said plainly, Athrun thanked her and ran off to Cagalli. _What does she have that I don't? Duh! A boyfriend!_

* * *

><p>Finally it was last block and it was the class that everyone knew and loved. Home economics.<p>

"Well class since it's the last day of school before winter break I'm giving you all a challenge." Ms. Murrue said to the class, "every group has to bake and then decorate a cake. You get to eat the cake you bake so it's a treat!" She said before walking to the back of the class.

"I'm proposing chocolate cake!" Kira started, everyone in his group agreed, almost everyone at least.

"Are you serious? No. Chocolate totally goes straight to the thighs. White cream cake, like always!" Flay argued.

"White cake is so boring!" Cagalli murmured, "Just quit being a diva for once and just agree with the rest of us. Its last block on the day before break and we all just want to go home asap, okay princess?"

"Whatever, Blondie."

As usual that wasn't even close to the worst of it.

"I said I want strawberry shortcake!" Stella shouted at her group members.

"Well excuse us!" Luna added whilst rolling her eyes, "Rey is allergic to strawberry, so no!"

"Allergic?" Stella whispered, "what's allergic?"

"Basically if he eats anything with strawberry in it, he'll _die_." Luna answered casually, Stella dropped her spoon to the floor and soon followed it.

"D-D-Die..? No!" Stella screamed, she had grabbed the attention of the whole class by now.

"Stella no, you're not going to die!" Shinn added whilst bending down to her level, but it was of no use, Stella was clutching her head with tears flowing down her cheeks at a rapid rate.

"Ms. Murrue! We could use your help, here!" Rey called, Ms. Murrue quickly helped Stella up and took her to the nurse's room, and everyone resumed what they were doing.

"There goes my last day with her." Shinn muttered under his breath, without Stella around right now, it was really awkward for him at his table.

"I'm sorry about that, I wasn't expecting that to happen." Lunamaria said to Shinn, while they were mixing various things next to each other.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." Shinn mumbled.

"So you're not mad then?"

"Nah.

* * *

><p><strong>YUUUUUP just a fluff chappie! I've already gotten the next chapter written out and its the one with the secret santa so expect a lot of secrets , drama , loooove ! :D <strong>

**The more you review the faster I'll update .. hehe jks I'll update either way. :)**

-**Marron !**


	9. Special Christmas Chapter

**So its been a while eh? Yeah I just randomly lose and gain my inspiration here and there, well heres the story, read and review kay? :) **

**Btw this chappie was supposed to be posted for Christmas and it was suppose to be a long special chapter. But since I forgot to do that, we'll do a Christmas in May sort of thing with the chapter being 3x as long as all the other ones.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Two days passed by and it was now time to exchange gifts. Everyone was hanging out in the heart of the apartment, it was a mess but no one minded. They just relaxed and enjoyed the fact that it was finally winter break.<p>

"So I say that before anyone gets a little too drunk, we hurry up and exchange gifts then finish the rest of our evening!" Luna started; she had a glass of "punch" in her hand and took a sip of it every now and then. Everyone gradually moved to the couches and gathered around.

"So I think I'll start!" Lacus began, she was dressed in a short pink dress, taking note of Cagalli's remark earlier, and she wore a _violet _scarf with it. "My gift is for.. Stella.. Who clearly isn't here! Oh my..!"

"That's alright Lacus, I'll give it to her when I see her." Shinn extended his arm and held the present with care. "I'll make sure that she thanks you for it as well."

"Thank you so much, Shinn..! You might as well go next!" Lacus smiled kindly, Shinn blushed a bit before pulling out his present.

"W-Well.. Mines for uh, Rey." He said nervously, oh how he hated how karma worked sometimes. Well at least he didn't have Lunamaria, which would have taken awkward to a whole new level. His present was carefully wrapped in crimson and gold wrapping paper.

Shinn handed Rey the small wrapped box that Rey immediately opened, revealing chocolates.

"Sorry.. I know its not much but.. Their your favorite, right?" Shinn asked, avoiding eye contact. Rey half smiled and thanked Shinn for it.

"Oooh! Me next!" Meyrin excitedly shouted, she was dressed in plain jeans and a green t-shirt that read 'bite me'. "Athrun its for you!" she threw him a very small velvet box.

"O-Oh?" Athrun mumbled, caught a little off guard. He opened the box to reveal a very small pendant. The words engraved in it were tiny, but the meaning behind it was far from it.

**_Hope will find you in the darkest of places._**

"M-Meyrin! T-This is.." Athrun was at a loss for words, of course he knew what the girl was referring to, but he didn't understand why she chose to make it such a big deal. "Thank you."

"No problem!" Meyrin smiled shyly, tugging at her pigtail every now and then.

"And just how much did you spend on that, young lady?" Lunamaria interjected with her hands on her hips, ruining the special moment.

"Umm.. sixty dollars.."

"Meyrin! We agreed that the limit was forty!" Luna shouted at her younger sister, everyone covered his or her ears at the older Hawke sister's voice.

"Hey its alright, I went a little overboard for my gift as well.." Athrun began.. "Cagalli, this is for you. I know I haven't been the greatest of a boyfriend lately and I'm sorry. Along with this gift I will tell you my explanation for why I've been acting so weird lately. I can't hide it anymore."

"Uhh Athrun? Shouldn't you do this kind of thing in private?" Kira asked, Athrun shook his head.

"No. I think its best if all of you hear, especially you Meer." With the mention of her name, Meer snapped out of her daydream and faced the bluenette.

"Me? What for?"

"Just listen."

_Flashback to before AsuCaga happened_

_Athrun finally arrived home from a long day of school ready to shower and quickly fall asleep so he can go through it all again tomorrow. A certain blonde kept him sane and looking forward to going to school everyday._

_"Athrun? May I have a word?" Patrick Zala asked his son from the living room. The vast emptiness of their house was almost too much to bear, no one knew how the two men put up with it._

_"Yes of course father, what's up?" Athrun asked casually._

_"Normally I would never ask this of you but since your mothers death.. anyways, you'll be turning eighteen in a couple of months and that makes you a legal adult." _

_"Yes."_

_"Also that means you will be taking over the company." _

_"Yes."_

_"Athrun, we need to find you a fiancée." _

_"Y-What?" Athrun asked, clearly mortified._

_"You will take over the company, get married and produce an heir before you are twenty one." Patrick said coldly, "I already have it all arranged._

_"W-What?" _

_"I chose someone from your high school, someone you are familiar with." _

_A shred of hope sprang up inside of Athrun. Could it be Cagalli? Yes! Of course, her father also owned one of the top companies in the country!_

_"Meer Campbell is her name." _

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted throughout the room.

"Athrun! That was between you and me! How could you tell everyone?" Meer shouted, "you know your fathers going to throw a fit!"

"For a long time I've pondered over this. Whether I should even listen to my father anymore." Athrun paused, "he wants to live his life through me, and I let him do it for so long."

"Athrun." Kira started, "its better to have made the decision later rather than never."

"Kira's right! Your life is yours to live, no one has the right to take that from you, not even your father." Lacus said very gently, she always knew what to say.

"Thanks guys." Athrun half smiled, but this kind moment was interrupted to soon with a scream from Meer.

"So you mean to say you're breaking off our engagement?" She cried, almost hysterically. "How could you? Your father knows best and what he says is good for you, don't you realize that?"

"I'm sorry Meer, but if I chose to marry you, I would be going against everything I believe in. Besides we aren't right for each other, I'm sure there's someone out there for you, I'm just not so sure its me." Athrun said gently, walking over to Meer. "You understand, don't you?"

"Understand? How do you expect me to understand? Athrun, I LOVE YOU!" Meer screamed, "and if you're to stupid to realize that.. well then.. to hell with all of you!" She screamed once more and threw her secret Santa present at Meyrin and ran out the door.

"Well that was dramatic.." Flay muttered to herself, "so can we continue this, because I have places to be you know!" she snuck a quick glance at Kira, who in return, didn't notice her. This was new.

Meyrin picked up the small envelope that Meer threw at her and read the words on the top, which addressed the envelope to her and opened it.

"I think this was her gift to Me.." Meyrin said.

"Yeah well she had a odd way of giving it to you." Luna added, breaking the ice in the room. Everyone chuckled and laughed and resumed chatting again.

"Whoa! She's rich!" Meyrin gasped as she pulled out a fifty-dollar bill from the envelope.

"Not that I'm complaining but did anyone stay under the limit at all?" Lunamaria interjected once again, everyone sweat dropped.

"Hey Athrun? Weren't you supposed to give Cagalli your gift?" Kira asked Athrun, who quickly nodded and turned to give his blonde princess his gift but saw that she was nowhere in sight.

"W-Wha? Where'd she go?" Athrun asked, everyone exchanged looks and shrugs. "Did anyone see her leave?"

"Oh please, the poor girl left long ago after you delivered your ever so important little speech. Besides you were to busy consoling Meer to notice!" Flay smirked sadistically, "to be honest I'm still wondering why I'm hanging around this loser joint." She reached into her purse and grabbed a twenty and threw it at Kira, "merry Christmas!" and left the building.

"Bitch." Luna muttered, "well Athrun! What are you still doing here? Go find Cagalli already and bring her back!" Athrun was way ahead of her and had already left the apartment, "well that clearly made me look like a fool.. anyways my present was for Flay, but since she ran off I think I'll keep it."

"What was it?" Lacus asked.

"A evening dress, I got it on sale at Sirens for five!"

"You really despise her don't you?" Meyrin asked, sighing a little bit.

"Yup!"

Everyone laughed in amusement and once again continued the chitchatting.

"Well since no one else is going, I'll go next." Kira began, "Lacus, this is for you. It's nothing special, but I uh.. thought I'd get it for you anyways." He blushed a faint pink.

"Aww Kira! I'm sure it's wonderful!" Lacus chirped, she reached inside the gift bag and pulled out what Kira had inside. "Oh my.."

"Talk about fancy!" Shinn shouted, Kira blushed an even darker shade and turned away from the smiling Lacus.

"Oh Kira.. this is really sweet, but I'm afraid that you've mixed up the holidays.. isn't this sort of gift more appropriate for Valentine's day?" Lacus asked very sweetly.

"Y-Yeah I guess!" Kira placed a hand behind his head, "b-but there's a meaning behind these roses, Lacus.." he paused yet again, "you see for the past couple of months.. you've been there for me like no one ever has been before. I know I've been mixed up a lot with Flay and everything and I realize now that you deserve better and you don't have to say yes b-but..well.. do you want to be my girlfriend? I mean.. consider it!" He nervously looked away.

"Oh Kira.." Lacus' eyes began to get a little watery, "of course. Yes." She happily smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "this is the best gift that I have ever gotten and I am so happy that it is from you."

"Lacus.." He grabbed her hand from his shoulder and placed it in between his, "I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, I promise."

"Awwww!" Meyrin and Luna smiled happily, "that was so sweet!"

"Yeah.. more like awkward." Shinn muttered quietly so no one could hear him.

* * *

><p>"Cagalli! Where are you?" Athrun shouted, he had pretty much been to all the places he thought Cagalli would be, this was the last. "I thought I knew her, but I guess I didn't."<p>

"Athrun, this is so cliché" A voice whispered behind him, he flinched as he was caught off guard a bit.

"Cagalli! I've been looking for you everywhere! Don't you know how cold it is, where have you been?" Athrun shouted, immediately taking off his jacket and placing it on the blonde princess.

"…" She didn't answer.

"I'm sorry about Meer! I should have told you sooner.." He mumbled, "Please forgive me."

"Athrun, I'm not mad." Cagalli finally said, taking a seat on the grassy hill that they had previously been standing on.

"Then why did you leave?" He asked a little harshly, but nonetheless took a seat beside her.

"I'm just surprised that you would keep something as big as that from me..! I mean I am your girlfriend, aren't I?" Cagalli raised her voice a bit, she looked up at the starry night and her eyes twinkled a bit.

"I know! I already told you, I'm sorry! I just needed some time to think, you know?" Athrun placed his hand on hers.

"I just feel so stupid, ugh!" Cagalli yelled, "all this time, Meer has been making moves on you and I've just been stupidly letting her! I should have guessed it was something along the lines of this, considering how nice you were to her!"

"I had to be nice to her! You have no idea what my father-"

"Well excuse me for not knowing!" Cagalli shouted, standing up in the process, Athrun followed her movement. "Maybe if you told me, I would have known!"

"What the hell, Cagalli! You tell me you're not mad, yet you're screaming at me anyways! How many times do I have to explain myself, for it to make sense to you?" Athrun shouted back.

"Okay, maybe I am angry! How can you expect me not to be? Maybe if you paid a little more attention to me rather than Meer a-"

"You're still going on about that? I don't love Meer, I never have and I never will!"

For the first time in her life, Cagalli was at a loss for her words, she breathed in and out very deeply and finally turned away.

"I need some space, Athrun." She said very calmly, removing his jacket off her shoulders and turning around to give it to him.

"…you're breaking up with me."

"No!" Cagalli shouted, "I just.. I need some time to think."

* * *

><p>"With everything that's been going on, I almost forgot about your present, Lunamaria!" Rey said and handed Lunamaria a medium sized box. "I'm sorry. I didn't have any time to wrap it."<p>

"Rey.. its really sweet but.. I'm allergic to coconut." Luna bit her lip in guilt, "I'm sorry, I thought you knew.."

Rey smacked his forehead, "Lunamaria, I'm sorry! I did know, it just slipped my mind. I promise I'll make it up to you by, buying you another gift!"

"Hey! You don't have to do that! Just consider the gift I bought for Flay, as the gift to me from you!" She winked at him, he chuckled a little bit and they resumed their conversation.

Shinn stared at them from afar, had it been a year ago the three of them probably would have been sitting there laughing together.

"Sis! I need some help cleaning up in here!" Meyrin called from the kitchen, Lunamaria sighed but left the living room so that only Shinn and Rey were left there. Kira and Lacus had gone home a little while ago, after Athrun and Cagalli had left.

"Rey, look.." Shinn started, "I've been thinking.."

"Hold that thought Shinn, excuse me." Rey said before getting up and making his way over to the washroom.

With Rey gone, that left Shinn alone in the tiny living room, he'd been here many times before, but it just felt weird now.

"Hey, Rey! We need some help in here, get your lazy ass off the couch and come help us!" Luna shouted from the kitchen.

"Uh.. Rey's in the washroom.. I'll help though." Shinn said, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Alright, can you go out on the veranda and turn off all the lights? I don't want to go out there in the middle of the night.." she said quickly, "you can leave if you want after that, or you can spend the night, its up to you."

"Uh yeah, sure." Shinn answered, "but I don't know where the light switches are.."

"Okay, just come with me then." Luna said before leading the way out to the veranda, it was below freezing because it was winter. "The switch is by the stairs, watch out for the ice."

"You want me to turn them off while you just stand there?" Shinn questioned.

"Yeah I have to hold the door open or it'll close by itself and we'll get locked out here."

"Okay.." Shinn carefully walked over to the switches, turning off the lights and turning around, only to be faced with darkness. "Luna! I can't see!"

"Shit! Just follow my voice…! Here I'll extend my hand out as far as I can!"

Shinn followed the sound of Lunamaria's voice and hurriedly walked over to her, "shit!" was all he had time to yell before he crashed on the veranda after slipping on some ice.

"Oh my god, Shinn!" Lunamaria shouted and ran over to him, "are you alright?"

**Click!**

Before Shinn had time to answer, the pair turned their heads to the source of the noise.

"Oh no..! The door!" Luna smacked her forehead, "we're stuck out here."

"Are you serious? Call Meyrin or Rey!" Shinn exclaimed, "How could you be so stupid for letting the door shut?"

"Excuse me! You're the one that had to go and slip on the ice! Besides I left my phone inside and Rey and Meyrin are both probably inside sleeping!" She shouted back, "This is just perfect, isn't it? It's below freezing and we're stuck out here until one of them wakes up and realizes we're not inside!"

"Don't you keep a spare key anywhere around the house? No of course you don't, you're such an idiot!"

"Its an apartment! Why would I keep a spare key?" Luna paused and took a seat on the cold floor of the veranda below her. "I'm just going to sit here and hope I don't die from the cold, I don't care about what you're going to do."

Shinn sighed and took a seat next to her, "couldn't we go down the stairs and enter through the front?"

"No, we would need a key through the front too." She took a deep breath, "look about everything-"

"I'm sorry." He muttered, "I shouldn't have slapped you that day, I get that. But you cant just judge Stella like that, you don't know her at all."

"Yeah me too, I know that." She paused, "I guess what threw me off was the fact that you threw away a many year friendship over a girl."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Wow, is Shinn Asuka apologizing to me?" Lunamaria smirked, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Well you did, so you better appreciate it now!"

Before Lunamaria could further enjoy the moment, her sister's frantic cries snapped her out of her daze.

"Lunamaria!" Meyrin shouted from inside, "Luna! Where are you?"

Shinn and Luna both quickly ran to separate windows and banged on them until Meyrin noticed and let them inside.

"Thank god for heat." Luna whispered, "what are you doing up, Meyrin?"

"Sis! I don't know what happened to him!" Meyrin's eyes began getting watery and a couple of tears escaped, "h-he was just lying there.."

"Who? Meyrin, what happened?" Lunamaria asked, her expression was mixed with concern and fear.

"Rey." Meyrin whispered, at the mention of his name, both Luna and Shinn exchanged worried looks.

"What happened though?" Luna asked, grabbing Meyrin's shoulders gently.

"I don't know! I called an ambulance and they should be here-"

"Where is he?" Shinn cut her off, Meyrin pointed to the washroom and the trio bolted there, with Shinn leading the way.

The sight before them was too horrifying for words. Rey lay in a pool of blood on the ground, crimson red blood dripping out of his nose and both his ears. He was barely recognizable.

"Rey!"

* * *

><p><strong>And with the end of that chapter, the story has taken a dramatic turn.. lets just take a look at everything that went down.<strong>

**1. Cagalli needs some space from Athrun for a while.  
><strong>

**2. Kira and Lacus are officially dating.  
><strong>

**3. Athrun revealed that he was supposed to have been engaged to Meer.  
><strong>

**4. Shinn and Lunamaria finally made up.  
><strong>

**5. Rey was found in a pool of blood.  
><strong>

**hehehe .. review please :)  
><strong>


	10. Wish there were do-over days

**Ummm hey... sorry about the year and a half wait, I totally lost all inspiration I ever had for this story and it randomly came back yesterday LOL , anyways enjoy, review and tell me which other story of mine I should update next! Just FYI when this story ends I'm planning on leaving a cliffy and making a sequel hehe so dont hate me! **

**Disclaimer: Dont own GS/GSD**

* * *

><p><em>There are few things in this world which we cannot control. Time was one of them.<em>

_Six minutes._

_It took six minutes for the ambulance to get to our apartment_, _and drive back to the hospital._

_Twenty-five minutes._

_It had been over twenty-five minutes before Meyrin had found Rey unconscious. Twenty-Five minutes, Shinn and I had been locked outside._

_Twenty-Five Minutes, and in those twenty-five minutes all of our worlds had been changed forever._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback to Flay's House: a little before midnight and a little before the tragic accident had occurred at Lunamaria's house.<strong>_

_**Flay Allster was many things, she was beautiful, intelligent, popular.. but insecure wasn't one of those things.**_

**_"I don't get it, what did I do that was so bad?" Flay said while pacing in her room, "I mean all I did was tell everyone that we shouldn't be friends with Pinky and everyone's acting like I set out to kill her."_**

**_"Maybe we should kill her. I mean she does get in the way of pretty much everything." The voice of another added._**

**_"Are you crazy? That's committing murder, even I wouldn't go as far as that.. but maybe.. maybe we should put her in her place and show her who runs this school."_**

**_"What are you going to do?" The voice asked._**

**_"I'm not going to do anything. Its you that's going to help me."_**

* * *

><p>The hospital was a quiet place, quieter than a library, quieter than a pond. There wasn't a single noise..<p>

**CLICK! CLICK!**

Except for that of heels clicking the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Lacus Clyne's frantic cries filled the room, "we came as soon as we got your text!" she engulfed Lunamaria and Shinn in a hug.

Behind her stood the twins, Kira and Cagalli. Cagalli had her arms crossed, but she wore a concerned expression.

Athrun, who would usually complete the group of four, was nowhere in sight. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Where's Athrun?" Meyrin asked, she was hoping that the bluenette would show up to comfort her.

"He wasn't answering his cell phone, so we left a couple of text messages. When he sees them, I'm sure he'll call back." Kira answered, "So how is Rey?"

"We don't know. We've been waiting for almost two hours now.. Meyrin found him collapsed in the bathroom covered in blood." Lunamaria answered, "I hope its nothing serious.."

"Maybe he slipped?" Lacus suggested, nothing anyone said could make Luna feel better though.

Everyone stayed silent for a while, just waiting and waiting. They all desperately wanted to know what was wrong with Rey.

"Are any of you family here?" A nurse appeared, the gang shook their head. "It would be best if a family member were to receive the news first."

"Rey doesn't have anyone like that." Shinn said, "We are his closest friends though. You can tell us."

"Very well then." The nurse started, "its strange.. we've never seen something so.. anyways, Rey has a brain tumor. In other words, he has cancer."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, they all immediately stood up and Lunamaria burst into tears. Meyrin and Lacus both hugged and comforted her, immediately.

"I'm afraid.. that's not the worst of it." She started, "for some reason, Rey hasn't told anyone of this. He informed us that he did consult a doctor in the beginning, when the symptoms first showed, but he informed the doctor that he didn't want any medical treatment."

"What? No medical treatment? B-But why?" Kira asked, it dumbfounded everyone, if you had cancer wouldn't you want to treat it as soon as possible?

"Let me continue. Judging by the reports, he has had it for well over two months. He's also been abusing drugs, probably to ease the pain of it all." The nurse paused to let it all sink in, "I'm afraid.. he's too far into it to start any new treatment.. he only has a little under a month to live."

**"**A- A month?!" Shinn shouted, "what the hell?! Can't you do anything for him, anything at all?!"

"I'm sorry." Was all the nurse said.

* * *

><p>"How dare you say such a thing!"<p>

"But father all I-"

"I decide your future, nobody else!"

"I just wan-"

"You have until the end of your grade twelve year to have fun, but after that Athrun.. Your engagement will follow and we will have you married in December, do I make myself clear?" Patrick Zala angrily snarled, "I don't want anymore arguments."

"But father, all I'm saying is that we would benefit much more if I were to marry Cagalli. Her father is a very important political leader, all Meer is, is the niece of Siegal Clyne!" Athrun shouted back, "and you're wrong. It's my life and I'm taking a stand."

Patrick Zala angrily got out of his chair and stomped over to where Athrun was standing, head held high.

"Athrun." He said while placing both of his hands on Athrun's shoulders, "I know what's best."

"Please think about it, father."

* * *

><p>The gang had all gathered at Kira and Cagalli's place, choosing not to go back to the apartment because they knew what was there, the scene of the crime.<p>

"How did this even happen? How did it go unnoticed for so long?" Luna questioned, "I mean.. I don't blame you guys, but here I am, claiming to be Rey's girlfriend and I didn't even notice."

"Its not your fault sis, Rey's always been distant!" Meyrin comforted, "always quiet and kept to himself, how were you supposed to know?!"

"Yeah but something so big.. how did he even keep that to himself for so much, he was probably under so much stress… poor guy." Kira added, "I mean I'm not blaming anyone, it just sucks."

"So what do we do now? How do we tell Rey..?" Cagalli asked.

"I guess… I'll do it." Luna started, "I mean we told the nurse that we wanted to be the ones who told him.. so I'll do it."

"Luna I'll tell him with you, we have and always will be a trio, alright?" Shinn said, everyone stared in shock at his sudden change of heart. Lunamaria smiled at him softly and closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

"Athrun!" Meyrin squealed, "You're here! We were wondering where you were!"

"Yeah sorry… I had some business to take care of." Athrun awkwardly glanced at Cagalli then resumed his position, "uh, Cagalli? Can I talk to you?"

"Hmm? Yeah sure I guess, but is now really the time?"

"It's kind of urgent."

"Okay then, my room?" Cagalli said, and lead Athrun up the stairs, to the right and into the room marked _Cagalli_

"Look.. about-"

"Athrun, c'mon! We just found out about Rey's condition and you want to pull a total insensitive jerk move and come up here to convince me to get back together?! Not right now, okay Athrun!" Cagalli shouted, Athrun opened his mouth to retort, but Cagalli cut him off again. "Look I know you love me, and I love you too but I need to think if it's even worth it anymore!"

"Cagalli, that's not what I was going to say." Athrun finally said, "The reason I wasn't here earlier is because I went to talk to my father."

"And?"

"He said he'll consider it."

"That's all? And what if he doesn't, Athrun? Am I supposed to just enjoy the time I have left with you and be all happy at prom then hand you over to Meer? I think I'll pass." Cagalli walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her, leaving Athrun before he could say anything else.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours had gone by and everybody had slowly begun to return home, Rey would be sent home tomorrow morning. Shinn had decided to keep Lunamaria and Meyrin company, deciding it would be a bad idea to leave them alone for now and considering he was the closest to Rey, he felt obligated to be there as well.<p>

"Couldn't sleep?" Shinn spoke from the sofa, hearing the footsteps without looking up.

"Not at all." Luna answered taking a seat next to him, "I'm just trying to digest this day.. one minute we're all having fun exchanging gifts, and the next this happens. You know just for a little while, it felt like how things used to be before."

"Don't worry." Shinn said, placing one of his hands on Lunamaria's hand, "I promise you that things will be like before. I'll make sure of it."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Lunamaria smiled at the burden that Shinn was taking upon himself.

* * *

><p>"This is the plan, are you good with it Flay?"<p>

"Orga, look…. I mean… I don't mind egging her house and trashing her car but maybe.." Flay fidgeted with her fingers, avoiding the gaze of the green haired boy.

"C'mon! We need to teach her a lesson! Nobodies better than you, Flay!" Orga encouraged, "Shani here… he loves pinkies, don't you Shani?!"

Shani didn't answer, too deep into his music to care.

"Tomorrow night. That's when it'll go down, alright? Lacus Clyne will make sure that she never messed with you.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo that was pretty dramatic...<strong>

**anyways so DONT KILL ME! I am not ending AsuCaga, just for now...**

**And i really do like Flay's character and don't want to turn her negative but i have no choice :( **

**And kind of tempted to make it ShinnLuna, what do you guys think ? **

**Ideas, complaints, comments ? Lemme knoww!**

**-Marron B **


	11. Truth Bitter truth

**Okay so how embarrassing is this.. I uploaded the wrong chapter LOL.. so this one was the one that I was supposed to post before prelude to revolution and I accidentally posted that one haha.. anyways enjoy =) **

* * *

><p>The dreaded next day came, thank god there was no school or nobody would be attending it for sure. This was the day they would have to break it to Rey, okay no excuses.<p>

"Are you ready?" Shinn asked Luna, who closed her eyes but nodded nonetheless, "alright then lets go inside."

The pair walked inside the hospital room that Rey was staying in, he looked really weak and had a bandage wrapped around his forehead. There were many wrinkles under his eyes making him look many years older, his expression didn't show much emotion and remained flat.

Lunamaria stomped over next too Rey's bed, her miniskirt bouncing up and down in the process (**sorry pervy mind of mine had to include this hehe) **

"REY HOW COULD YOU?!" She shouted from the top of her lungs, "you kept such a huge thing from me! How could you?!" Tears were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes and a few escaped.

"Luna, control yourself." Shinn murmured, grabbing her arm, she snatched it free and continued yelling.

"Cancer Rey?! Cancer!" Luna continued, "and you call me your so called girlfriend, yet you kept such a big thing from me?!"

"Lunamaria, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'll answer anything you want to know truthfully." Rey started, "but there's something I need to ask of you first." He glanced over at Shinn, "both of you."

"What is it Rey, anything?!" Shinn started, "anything you need at all!"

"The nurse told me.. she told me I have until January fifth." Rey said very quietly, "it is now the twenty third of December, so that gives about two weeks."

"T-Two weeks?! But she said-" Luna spoke in between sobs, "s-she said at least a month!"

"I know, I guess its my own fault really. I never really took it seriously, I didn't have much to live for anyways." Rey spoke softly, "let me begin.. it all started in late September…"

**_Flashback to late September (Rey's POV) _**

**_I didn't understand what was going on really, I lived alone so there was nobody to care for me but myself, nobody to provide for me but myself, my father had died when I was younger and I didn't know where my mother was or if she was alive for that matter. All I knew was that the inheritance my father left behind for me wasn't going to last me forever. It was time I started to hunt for a job.. any job would do really.._**

**_I walked over to the café titled Jenny's, they had an ad in the newspaper for a dishwasher position, that would do, after all I wasn't much of a speaker anyways. _**

**_"Hello, I'm Rey Za Burrel, I'm here about the position of dishwasher?" I spoke softly. The girl at the counter couldn't be much older than I was, she had baby blue eyes and soft pink hair, reminded me of Lunamaria.. Luna who I was supposed to go costume shopping with later._**

**_"Oh yeah! Its my moms place really, she does all the hiring but well for dishwasher.. we'll pretty much hire anybody, got any special skills?" She asked friendlily, "I'm Haley, by the way." _**

**_"Well… I'm good in academics, but I don't see how that's relevant here.."_**

**_"Don't stress too much, its an easy job to get, tell you what? I'll give you my mothers phone number, call her tomorrow morning and talk to her about your availability and see what she can do, she's really flexible for students." Haley winked, "And um.. take my number just in case she doesn't answer, kay cutie?" _**

**_I was pretty sure that she was flirting with me, so I smiled and gave her what she desired, my phone number._**

**_With a triumphant look on my face I marched out of the café onto the sidewalk, this was going to be pretty exciting, I was finally going to have everything set for me. Good friends, good school and good work, I had it all. The life of a king._**

**_I felt as if I should do something good today, I saw an old lady trying to cross the road, but she was failing to do so, I ran over there to help._**

**_"Excuse me good lady, mind if I give you a hand?" I asked politely. _**

**_"Why thank you son, I wish there were more caring youngsters like you around!" She happily smiled. I pushed the crossing button and waiting before it was safe to go, grabbing the old lady's hand we walked across the street, she reached the end and so did I.. or so I thought._**

**_*SLAM*_**

**_And before I knew it, everything had gone black._**

"O-Oh my gosh Rey?! You got hit by a car?!" Lunamaria shrieked, "and you never even told us.. b-but I don't get it.. if this was the day you were supposed to go costume shopping with us.. you were there I-"

"Let the guy talk, Luna." Shinn rolled his eyes, "go on Rey."

**_Flashback continued.. _**

**_I opened my eyes and was unaware of my surroundings, where was I? _**

**_"Oh nurse! Nurse, he's awake!" It was a familiar voice.. that of a woman._**

**_"W-Where am I?" I grogingly asked._**

**_"Oh son, I'm so glad you're okay! You were helping me cross the street but before you could make it to the sidewalk, you got hit by a car! Thank heavens the car wasn't speeding or you could've really gotten hurt!" It was the old lady I had helped cross the roads, I took a look at my body and noticed a small cast around my ankle, "you only hurt your ankle and that too by a little bit. They were doing some tests on you too make sure you were okay!"_**

**_The nurse walked in the room and explained what had happened to me, how I was okay except for a few cuts and bruises here and there and the small sprain on my ankle._**

**_"But Rey, do you have any family that we can notify of your whereabouts, I'm sure they must be worried." The nurse said sweetly._**

**_I shook my head._**

**_"No. I live alone." _**

**_She fidgeted with her fingers then took out some reports._**

**_"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell you here and now," she started, "Rey, we were doing some tests to see if your body was okay and we came across some thing unexpected. Before I tell you, may I ask, do you get your six month check up?" _**

**_"Uh no, I cant afford health insurance, ma'am." I answered her, what could the news possibly be? _**

**_"Rey.. you have a small brain tumor in your brain." The words hit me like thunder, "it is treatable. However, its gotten past the point of small treatments and chemotherapy, we can only operate on it.. and the chances are fifty fifty." _**

**_"Fifty-Fifty as in what?"_**

**_"Fifty as in the operation goes perfectly and you live or fifty as in.. you lose your eye sight or your sense of smell.. or you die." She murmured. _**

**_"And if I don't decide to operate on it?" I whispered._**

**_"Then.. I would say you have just under four months." _**

**_I couldn't hold myself together anymore, I burst into tears._**

"Rey, I don't get it. How could you?" Shinn finally spoke up, "I mean we were your best friends and you never told us?!"

"Shinn it wasn't that simple.. I had two choices.. to live my life to the fullest in the four months I had or I could spend two weeks hospitalized and possibly end up dying. I didn't want too.. I had no choice but to keep it a secret. It took me a while to decide what I wanted." Rey answered.

**_I pondered over what I would do for almost a week.. isolating myself from everybody.. I attended school but kept to myself, what normal person would want to be cheerful after hearing such grim news. My first thought was if I should tell anybody, maybe they could help me decide what I should do.. I thought of Shinn.. we didn't talk much anymore so I didn't want to seem like a burden.. then there was Lunamaria, but I don't know.. maybe now was the right time to hunt for my mother. _**

**_Days passed, there was a missed call from the hospital almost everyday asking about my decision and my whereabouts. I had to confide in somebody, anybody.. then suddenly I remembered.. Haley, the girl who's number I had gotten a week ago._**

**_I pulled out her phone number from my backpacks pocket and dialed the number, patiently waiting for her to pick up._**

**_"Hello? This is Haley Bell speaking, who is this?" _**

**_"Hi, its Rey Za Burrel, I came to your café last week about the dishwasher position?"_**

**_"Oh! Rey! Yes, my mother called you many times and tried to get in contact with you but you never answered so I think she gave up, what's up?" She asked casually, unaware of what was too come._**

**_"Look.. I know this is a bit weird, given we're total strangers, but I need something from you." _**

**_"Sure Rey, what is it?" _**

**_"Could you meet me at the high school football field in twenty minutes? I'll explain everything."_**

**_"Okay!"_**

**_…_**

**_Twenty minutes later I arrived at the empty football field, Haley wasn't here yet and there was light drizzle, I took a seat on the bench and patiently awaiting her arrival. After about eight minutes of sitting, I heard footsteps and looked up to meet the baby blue eyes of Haley._**

**_"I'm sorry for calling you out here in the middle of the night, I know it seems wrong, but believe me I have no wrong intentions." I started, "look.. I don't have any family that live with me nor any close friends, so I need to confide in you because you're somebody I can trust." _**

**_"Sure Rey that's totally fine, but I mean.. why me? You've spoken to me once." Haley asked confusingly, "how can you trust me?"_**

**_"I could see it in your eyes. You genuinely wanted to help me when I came to your café in search of a job so I know that you will help me now. You are a caring individual." I told her, she blushed a faint pink and took a seat next to me._**

**_"Okay, begin."_**

**_I started from the beginning of how my father had passed away, how my mothers wherabouts were unknown and the accident and finally the tumor and the decision that came with it._**

**_"O-Oh my gosh Rey! That's so sad!" She had a few tears in her eyes and she engulfed me in a hug. "I'm so sorry! What do you need?!"_**

**_"Haley I don't need anything. I just want to know.. what would you do?"_**

**_"Do you want the honest answer or the right answer?"_**

**_"The honest one."_**

**_"I would undergo the operation, but not for myself, for my mother and my family and my friends.. but in your case? You say you don't have anybody, and I don't know if that's true, but just do what you want for yourself, I mean if I was in your position, then too be honest I would just enjoy the time I have left rather than spend it in some dingy hospital bed." She spoke, her hair was shining in the drizzle, it did make her look a lot like Luna._**

**_"Thank you Haley, I think you just gave me the push I need." _**

"The next day I called the hospital and told them that I wasn't going to go through with the operation and that I wanted to enjoy my time left. The nurse pleaded with me to reconsider but my mind was already made up, however they did prescribe me some medication and that did help, but the damage was already done. In those days, of October and November, I didn't attend school much, I just spent my time with Haley and her mother, they took care of me and helped me out. Then Luna.. on the night of the dance you began to question me and I.. I didn't know what to say too you." Rey spoke.

"What do you mean you didn't know what to say to me?" Lunamaria asked fishingly.

"You assumed that I was in love with a girl." Rey started, "and you were right."

Then it hit her.

"But.. it wasn't me." Lunamaria nodded to herself, "it was Haley."

"In the short time that I met her, she proved herself to be the sweetest caring girl I had ever met. But I couldn't do that too her.. start something with her then leave her like that, so one day.."

**_It was a dirty November morning, rain everywhere and the chilly air that accompanied it. I had just received some reports of some tests the doctors had done last week to assess the tumors growth. Turns out it was growing rapidly and my life had been shortened by two weeks, I decided that it was time. _**

**_I barged into Jenny's café and closed my eyes and convinced myself I could do this._**

**_"Jenny? Is Haley here?" I asked, Jenny shook her head and told me that Haley was out with some friends._**

**_"Whats up? Need me to deliver a message?"_**

**_"Yeah. Tell her to leave me alone, you as well for that matter. Theres another girl that I'm into and I don't want her getting the wrong impression of Haley and I. Thanks." I murmured and stormed out of the café._**

**_Haley.._**

**_I don't know when it had happened, but with her gentle nursing of me and her company, I had fallen in love with the Lunamaria look alike…. Lunamaria._**

"So then.. why did you bother asking me to be your girlfriend?" Lunamaria got up from her seat angrily and shouted at Rey, Shinn during this time had gone outside to get the trio some food.

"Lunamaria. It was a selfish thing for me too do, you looked so much like Haley and I guess I just wanted too.. fill the void. But also, I wanted to be there for you." Rey admitted, "there were never any feelings of romance between us Luna, just deep, deep, friendship. You were lonely and so was I, I wanted to be there for you."

"Shutup! That's enough! I don't want to hear it!" Lunamaria shouted, she started for the door.

"Wait!" Rey shouted, "its Shinn isn't it?"

"What?" Luna slowly turned around and glared at Rey.

"You love him."

"W-What?! I don't! Its Shinn we're talking about."

"Luna.. life's short, just go for it." Rey said before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep in his bed, Lunamaria stared and him and pondered those words on her way out of the door and out of the hospital.

"Life's short.. just go for it." Luna said to herself.

* * *

><p>A couple of days had passed by and winter break was nearing its end with only two days left till school began again. Nobody would've thought things would change the way they did during this break, everybody was facing so many different problems, while others were happy about their new beginnings.<p>

"In this quiet night… I'm waiting for you…. Forgetting the past…. And dreaming of you…. Time passes by and memories fade… but time can't erase.. the love that we've made." Lacus was sitting in her bed, legs in the air in a tank top and shorts, hair up, no makeup trying to find some inspiration for her new song.

"I still can't believe that I'm friends with you." Cagalli joked to herself, "I mean c'mon you're the Lacus Clyne!"

"Hehe why not? I mean.. its Zaft High, everybody's famous one way or another." Lacus spoke, "Take you for example, your father is the representative of Orb!"

"But that's just Orb.. I mean you're like an international sensation!" Cagalli argued back.

"I don't see how it differs much." Lacus giggled, "but that aside. Do you have any ideas on what my next song should be about?"

"Well lets take a look at what you've sung about already.."

"Well some of my most popular singles was quiet night.. it was about love, so I cant really reuse that, now can I?"

"How about something we can all relate too? I mean think about it.. everybody is going through some pretty tough times right now.. there's Rey and Luna and Shinn with the brain tumor.. our once best friend Flay has left us and Athrun and Meer." Cagalli said as a matter of factingly.

"And you?" Lacus interrupted, "what about you Cagalli, what are you going through?"

"Me? I'm fine!" Cagalli answered.

"Really, because I see you suffering the most. You're pushing yourself away from the guy that you love because you don't want to be hurt." Lacus suddenly got off of her bed and pulled out a small keyboard. "I think you've given me an idea Cagalli, thank you."

* * *

><p>It was snowing heavily and Kira regretted the moment he had volunteered to go get coffee for Lacus and Cagalli, he felt weird being in the same room as his girlfriend and sister, he felt almost as if he was the third wheel. The fact that he didn't have his car today didn't help either, it was almost a fifteen minute walk from Lacus' house to the nearest starbucks, Kira wasn't really dressed accordingly either. He finally made it only to be stuck in a long line, finally the girl in front of him got to go for her turn to order.<p>

"Yes, can I get a small double double with no chocolate, add some mint toppings please." **(Sorry never been to starbucks LOL!) **Kira shifted his gaze towards the voice, there was only one girl who could've ordered that exact order and he knew who it was.

"Flay?" The words left his mouth before he could take them back, it wasn't that him and Flay hated each other, it just felt awkward to be around her now that he was with Lacus.

She turned around to see the source of her voice and was surprised to see her ex boyfriend.

"Kira?"

Flay's order was finished and she grabbed her coffee, but resumed in the queue, once Kira got his, he walked over too her, it appeared as though she was waiting for him.

"H-How have you been?" He asked her awkwardly, "I haven't seen you much."

"You saw me last week at the gift exchange. Clearly that didn't go so well." She snorted, "I heard you and Lacus are together."

"Yeah we are, she's been there for me quite a bit this year and so I dunno, I guess it kind of just happened haha." Kira laughed, trying to enlighten the mood.

"I always knew it would." She shook her head, "anyways I have to go, I'm meeting a friend for dinner."

"Oh.. new boyfriend?" Kira asked questioningly.

"Not really, just Orga." She answered casually.

"Orga?" Kira raised a brow, "I didn't realize you talked to him."

"I do now."

"I see."

And then she left and Kira couldn't help but think that something was fishy. Orga was a man of.. means, why would Flay assosciate with him? That too after she broke up with Kira.

"This cant be good." Kira said to himself, he decided that he would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that's this extremely long chappie :) I'm going to be using a new style of writing that I really enjoy, so I hope you all like it. Please review what you thought, thank you :) <strong>


	12. Prelude to Revolution

**Hey new chapter! Read and review this one quick so I can post the ever so dramatic one with the attack which is next! Anyways, enjoy =) **

* * *

><p>School started again and everybody was forced to return whether they wanted to or not. It was the first official day of the new year and everything was royally screwed up. For one, Athrun and Cagalli were broken up and Athrun was supposedly engaged to Meer. Lacus and Kira were doing okay, but Flay was up to something and it couldn't be good. The worst of it was with Rey, who had under a month left to live, despite all of that though, Luna, Rey and Shinn were friends again.<p>

Lunamaria opened her locker with a glum expression, her eyes had dark black circles under them, clearly she hadn't slept properly. She examined a picture she had in her locker of Rey and herself, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Luna?" The voice of Shinn came from next to her, "hey.. what's wrong?!" He exclaimed noticing the tears and sad expression.

"Shinn, Rey is going to die and there is nothing we can do about it." Lunamaria cried, "I mean.. I should've known from all the signs."

"Luna, none of it is your fault." Shinn said sternly, "I know we can't extend his life... but we can make the remainder of his life better for him, can't we?" He smiled weakly, "now c'mon we're going to be late for class."

The pair walked to class, a pair of violet eyes watched from afar.

"S-Shinn..? Why are you with her?" Stellar said to herself.

* * *

><p>Flay Allster was many things, but just how far could she go to get what she wanted?<p>

"Orga.. Orga I'm not sure about this.." Flay murmured to herself, "I hate Lacus, but isnt this.. isn't this going too far?"

"Flay." Orga Sabnek started, "when you came to me and asked me for help, did you think it wouldn't cost you anything?"

"Orga I-"

"Answer the question, Flay."

"No but-"

"This is what I get in return for doing this for you." He smirked, "there's a reason you came to me and you know it."

"But I.. I thought that we would do something, well not so illegal." Flay whispered, looking over her shoulder to make sure that no one could hear their discussion.

"Flay. I'll make it legal, don't you worry. Besides, all you have to do is lure her, I'll take care of the rest." Orga grinned, "you can join in if you like."

Flay didn't answer, biting her fingernails.

"Tonight at eight. Bring her too maddison park."

"A-And if I dont?"

"Then I'll make sure that every single moment of your life is miserable. I'll destroy you, Flay." Orga stared into Flay's eyes and tucked a single strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Okay.. Maddison Park at eight.. got it." Flay smiled weakly, picked up her bags and ran off to the inside of the school. Somebody might think that something was up if they saw her talking to Orga Sabnek of all people at the backside of the school.

"Maddison park at eight? What's Flay up too?" Kira eyed from afar, "why's she with Orga.." he watched Flay look around nervously, and enter the school. Kira took this as an opportunity to see what was up, he quickly ran over to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Oh my g-MMPHHHH" Flay screamed through Kira's hand which had covered her mouth, "Kira?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I should ask you the same question." Kira furrowed his brows and asked the red head seriously. "What are you up too?"

"I'm not up too anything!" Flay shouted back, "why would you think I'm up to anything?!"

"I heard you talking to Orga. You said that you were going to do something tonight at Maddison Park at Eight." He quoted Flay from earlier, "what are you guys up too?"

"Excuse me?" Flay raised a brow, "who I talk too and what I do is none of your business, back the hell off." She glared at him before marching off.

"This isn't good. I don't trust Orga, one bit." Kira said to himself again.

* * *

><p>"Cagalli, why aren't you at school?" Uzumi Nara Athha, representative of one of the biggest companies in the world asked his daughter.<p>

"Oh look, you're home for once." Cagalli snorted.

"Cagalli." He shouted sternly, "answer what is being asked."

"I'm just not feeling it, today." She whispered, a few tears forming in her eyes. "Its all Athrun's fault." Cagalli explained everything to her father about Ahtrun and Meer, he listened to each and every word coming out of his daughters mouth.

"So you and Athrun aren't together at the moment?" Uzumi asked his daughter, "Cagalli, I know I haven't been the best father, but I need you to know something."

"What is it, dad?"

"Before your mother.. your biological mother, Via Hibiki passed away, she told me an important message she wished too pass onto you."

"Via did?" Cagalli never addressed Via as mother because she had no mother figure when she was growing up, all she had was Uzumi and Kira.

"She told me that she wanted you not to make the same mistakes she did. Which were not to ruin your life over a man, she did that and look where it got her. She wanted you too be an independent and a strong girl with high self-esteem."

"Is that all?" Cagalli asked, kind of ruining the moment.

"She said that if you were ever in need of help with anything, that you should visit her at her grave."

"Father you know I'm not going to go there!" Cagalli shouted, "I've never been there before, why would I choose to go there now?! So I can talk to a stone and some dirt?!"

"Cagalli. Don't you think it's about time? Kira visits often."

"That's because Kira is a wuss. I don't need that woman, where was she when Kira and I were growing up? Oh that's right, rotting in hell for all the crimes she committed with my so called father." Cagalli got up angrily and stormed out of the room.

"Cagalli, wait!"

"No father! I'm sorry, but I don't want to hear it. No wonder I'm so messed up, if that's what my parents were like!" She shouted, before slamming the front door shut and marching outside.

Uzumi Nara Athha sighed.

Cagalli ran out of her house, not sure where she was headed, her eyes full of tears, she ran out of breath pretty soon and punched a tree.

"God! Why, me?!" She screamed angrily, "do you hate me this much that you would do this too me?!" She collapsed next to the tree, and for the next few minutes all you could hear were screams mixed with tears.

* * *

><p>"Everybody's so glum these days." Kira complained to his girlfriend, the pair were studying in the library. Lacus had a beautiful red bow in her hair today that Kira couldn't help but stare at every few minutes.<p>

"Kira I think we have to get through these bad times in order to get to the good. It's an inevitable phase of life. I think the best thing we can do right now is be there for our friends." Lacus gave Kira a warm smile, "is anything bothering you, Kira?"

"The honest truth? Yeah. I think there's something up with Flay." Kira was unsure of how Lacus would react with this, this actually being the first time that he's ever brought Flay up.

"How so?" Lacus asked curiously.

"I've seen her hanging around with Orga." Kira answered, "Lacus you haven't been around this school that long, but that guy is bad news. He's been convicted twice of sexual assault just in the past year alone. He's in a gang with those creepy guys from our home ec class, and he's always had a thing for Flay. Even while we were dating."

"Maybe you should try talking to her about all of this?" She suggested, "Flay probably knows all of this just as well as you do.

"I already confronted her. She told me to mind my own business, and maybe thats true, but I dunno... I get a gut feeling that something's up."

"Kira, if you have such a strong feeling about this, then you might be right. Our instincts are usually right." She smiled and began packing her things into her backpack. "Now, I'll see you later, cheer tryouts are today and I think I'm going to try out."

"Cheer tryouts? Lacus, you do realize who the captain and co-captains are of the team?" Kira raised a brow.

"Yes I do, I've done my fair share of research. Lunamaria is the captain, Flay and Meer are co-captains. The team consists of nine girls: Luna, Flay, Meer, Stellar, Meyrin, Miriallia and Shiho. There are two openings on the team, and I'm going to tryout for one of them."

"Wow.. okay I take that back, you definately know what you're doing. Good luck and I'll catch you later?" Kira stood up to walk Lacus to the door, he lightly pecked her cheek making her turn a little pink.

* * *

><p>"C-Cheerleaders.." Shani Andras drooled, watching the group of girls do their stretches in their tight spandex shorts. "I think I want the pink one."<p>

"Shutup Shani, that's not what we came here for." Orga smirked, his eyes never leaving the body of Flay Allster.

"Flay, huh? What are you going to do tonight?" Shani asked with a small grin on his face, "planning on raping her?"

"Not exactly." Orga answered, "it's actually pinkie who I'm going to go for tonight."

"Meer?"

"Lacus."

..

"Okay girls, so we have a bunch of girls that are here for the tryouts. So co-captains? I'm going to be taking your advice on this, so be honest with me." Luna shouted, "the rest of you can go outside and cheer the basketball players on."

The pretty group of girls walked outside of the gym, leaving only Lunamaria, Flay and Meer behind.

"Well this is awkward." Lunamaria murmured to herself, "but look, I don't like any of you and you don't like me, but let's all just cooperate so we can get the hell out of here, kay?"

"Fine by me." Meer answered, Flay didn't answer.

"Flay?" Luna said again, "earth to Flay?"

"W-What..? Oh sorry..." Flay answered, "what did you say?"

"What were you staring at over there?" Luna turned her head to look at where Flay was looking, "Lacus, really Flay? Haven't you given up on the fact that you and Kira will never be together!"

"Hey shutup!" Flay shouted back, "how dare you go and make assumptions like that!"

"Well can you blame me?! You cut all of us out for a guy, I wouldn't be surprised if you were still in love with him!" Lunamaria yelled, raising her voice to match that of Flays. The gym had gone silent, Orga, Shani, the girls there for the cheer tryouts and Meer were all quiet and staring at the two girls argue.

"You are one too talk!" Flay growled, "the second Lacus walked into this school, you were so far up her ass and you know it. You cut me out for her, long before I did!"

"Shut your filthy mouth, you whore!" Luna screamed, "don't you go around preaching me, when we all know you're the biggest slut here!"

"Lunamaria, Flay.. chill out." Meer interrupted, "just relax and lets do this, kay?"

"Don't you fucking lecture me. I have so much going on right now and you guys are not making it any better!" Luna shouted.

*SLAP*

"Shut the fuck up!" Flay screamed, "you think you're the only one with problems? Open your damn eyes and realize that the world doesn't revolve around you."

"How dare you touch me! Actually.. Actually you know what? I'm so done with all of this." Luna threw her pompoms on the ground, "you guys can do whatever the hell you want with this cheer team. I quit." She said before marching out of the gym, and over to god knows where.

Flay stood there stunned.

"Well I hope you're happy." Meer placed a hand on Flay's shoulder and said sarcastically before leaving the gym as well.

* * *

><p>"Lacus!" Flay shouted, running up to the pinkette, "congratulations on making the team."<p>

"Why thank you Flay." Lacus smiled happily, "it means alot coming from you."

"Yeah. So seeing as how Lunamaria quit the team, that sort of makes me the new captain. As you are a new member of the team, we have a ritual for that. So that you become one of us." Flay said a matter of factly.

"Sure, what's that?"

"We all go out for ice cream and hangout. Bonding time you know?" Flay gave her a fake smile.

"Oh Flay, that sounds wonderful! I'd be delighted! When and where?" Lacus chirped.

"Tonight at eight, we'll all meet at M-Maddison Park." Flay flashed another fake smile, "as captain, I'll discuss a few things with you before we go to the park. After that we can join the girls for ice-cream and hangout afterwards. Sound good?" Flay added before running off to go home.

"Maddison Park? Sounds beautiful." Lacus said to herself as she resumed her walk home.

_Oh my god, what am I doing?! I hate Lacus... I do but... is this going too far? But what do I do now?! I've gotten way too far into this mess to fix it! Besides Orga will come after me if I dont hand Lacus over.. _

A few tears rolled down Flay's cheeks, _I'm sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>So as you can tell I like Flay's character. I never really saw her as evil in the show, I saw her more as misguided, scared and confused. I'm going to portray her like that in the story as well, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make it a KiraFlay fic, I'm still unsure of that, you guys tell me what you think? <strong>

**I'm not focusing too much on Lunamaria-Shinn-Rey as I feel like I have been giving them a lot of story time, so the next chapter will be all Kira-Lacus-Flay maybe with some Cagalli? **

**Dont hate me, we have to get through this stuff kay =) **

**Marron B**


End file.
